La vérité qui était cachée de leurs esprits
by Missbille
Summary: Suite d'Erreur dans leurs esprits. Donatello essaye de se reconstruire et de faire à nouveau confiance à ses frères. Mais quand un vieil ennemi revient s'emparer d'eux, les choses dégénèrent pour la tortue au masque violet qui sombre dans les méandres de la folie quand il découvre les réelles séquelles sur son corps. La vérité sera révélé dans la douleur et le sang.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !

Voici un tout nouveau chapitre tout chaud et appétissant de cette nouvelle histoire du cycle Erreur. J'attend avec impatience vos avis et commentaires. Si avez des questions n'hésiter pas je vous répondrai :)

P.S : Pour répondre à ta question Dana. C'est bien cela, bientôt, très bientôt... (rire diabolique)

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : je ne possède pas TMNT**

* * *

**La vérité qui était caché de leurs esprits**

* * *

Suite à la folie dut à leurs empoisonnements, Donatello essaye de se reconstruire et de faire à nouveau confiance à ses frères. Mais quand un vieil ennemi revient s'emparer d'eux, les choses dégénèrent pour la tortue au masque violet qui sombre dans les méandres de la folie quand il découvre les réelles séquelles sur son corps. La vérité cachée de tous même de son porteur sera révélée dans la douleur et le sang.

* * *

Expiration…. Inspiration…. Expiration…. Inspiration….

Inspiration…. Oxygène…. Purification….

Expiration…. Dioxyde de carbone…. Souillure….

Inspiration…. Purifier mon esprit, mon corps….

Expiration…. La souillure quitte mon esprit, mon corps….

J'ouvre lentement les yeux à contrecœur pour sortir de ma méditation qui à durer des heures.

Je fais cet exercice depuis plus de 2 semaines maintenant… Depuis que je n'arrive plus à dormir. Les effets sont très apaisants. Mais quand je sors de la méditation et que je reviens à la réalité, ils s'estompent rapidement. Je me lève avec raideur du sol de la chambre, je dois descendre à la salle de bain en profiter tant que personne ne peux venir me déranger. Je vérifie l'heure avant de sortir, il est bien 5h 45. À cette heure, Léonardo est plongé dans sa méditation avec Splinter et mes deux autres frères dorment profondément. Je sors doucement et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Une fois la porte fermée et le verrou tiré, je retire les bandages et les pansements avec prudence.

La première fois que j'ai pu m'occuper de mes blessures, j'ai vomi à cause des souvenirs qui resurgir.

C'était une vraie catastrophe.

Heureusement, j'étais seul ayant réussi à convaincre Splinter que je pouvais me débrouiller sans son aide et j'ai pu tout nettoyer avant qu'il découvre mon malaise.

L'état des plaies est… Inchangé… C'est bizarre, certaines ont guéri plutôt bien comme celles aux bras et de mon épaule. Mais les morsures à la naissance de mon cou et à l'intérieur de ma cuisse n'ont pas évolués, je me demande si c'est à cause de la salive… J'ai lu une fois que les bactéries dans la salive pouvaient infectées et nécrosées une plaie. Je devrai faire des recherches pour savoir si c'est à cause de ça que j'ai encore de la fièvre et des douleurs musculaires.

Je me glisse sous la douche et ouvre l'eau chaude. Depuis que je peux me déplacer en faisant avec mon mal de ventre, je prends plaisir à me laver plusieurs fois par jour. J'en ai vraiment besoin pour me détendre et oublier, même si c'est pour un court instant.

Quand je fini de me sécher, je me regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain et grimace. Les bleus que j'ai au visage, autour du cou et des épaules commencent enfin à s'estomper et à virer dans des teintes moins noires, passant lentement à prune. Bientôt, je n'aurais plus besoin de les dissimuler sous des bandages. La cicatrise sur ma joue droite qui remonte jusqu'à mon arcade sourcilière est maintenant fermée depuis une semaine, il en reste qu'une mince ligne qui sera bientôt invisible.

J'applique l'antiseptique sur la morsure encore suintante dans le pli droit de mon cou. Après j'y mets un pansement ainsi que sur les dernières croûtes de mes coudes pour ne pas les arracher quand je mets mes coudières. Les entailles et les bleus des chaînes sur mes poignets sont encore très net, j'ai toujours les doigts gourds et sans sensation quand je touche quelque chose, me rendant maladroit dans certain mouvement.

Je baisse alors les yeux sur mes jambes et ressent la nausée familière qui monte dans ma gorge. Je me précipite au lavabo et me rince la bouche à l'eau glacée après avoir vomit.

Maintenant que ça c'est fait, je peux m'occuper des plaies sans crainte de me vomir dessus. Les bleus sont noirs, violets et gris, ils recouvrent presque toute la surface de mes cuisses de l'intérieur à l'extérieur et remontent jusque sur mes fesses. La morsure à l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche est très douloureuse, auréolé d'une ecchymose teintée de différents noirs. À croire que le monstre avait injecté toute sa rage en me la faisant.

Je ferme les yeux et applique le désinfectant en me mordant la lèvre. Quand c'est fait, je termine en mettant un pansement sur la morsure et inspecte les coupures de katanas qui partent de dessous le genou pour remonter jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Elles ont eu du mal à se refermer mais ça commence à être en bonne voie de guérison, elles ne laisseront peut-être qu'une trace ténu. C'est ce que j'espère vainement en sachant très bien qu'elles resteront visibles quoi que je fasse. Tel un rappel permanent à ma famille que c'est l'œuvre de Léonardo comme celle de mon épaule droite est dû à Raphaël. J'aimerai tellement qu'elles disparaissent pour ne pas les accabler davantage… Tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant et de les gardés dissimuler.

Je bande mes genoux et remonte jusqu'à mes hanches pour cacher les bleus qui sont trop révélateur et qui pourraient éveiller des soupçons ou des questions. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir sur ma queue dorsale que je dois garder immobile tant elle me fait mal. Je ne peux mettre aucun bandage dessus tant c'est douloureux mais elle est en bonne voie de guérison. Je vérifie que les bandes sont bien appliqués derrière et ne bougeront pas de la journée.

J'enfile enfin mon pull préféré du moment d'un noir foncé délavé. Il tombe assez bas pour cacher mes cuisses et mes mains. Mais surtout ma perte de poids plutôt conséquente qui inquiéter les autres inutilement. Je meurs d'envie de mettre d'autres vêtements pour cacher complétement mon corps, mais trop de questions seraient posées. Heureusement, les pulls que je mets sont assez larges pour me rassurer. J'enfile mes protections de genoux et je sors de la salle de bain.

Il est 6h 20 et mes frères ne vont pas tardés à se réveiller. Léonardo sort du dojo accompagné de Maître Splinter.

« Bonjour Sensei, bonjour Léo. »

Mon frère me regarde en souriant, son plâtre a été retiré il n'y a pas longtemps. Il a très bien guérit et ne lui reste que de fine cicatrice de ses blessures comme pour mes autres frères.

Pour moi, c'est différent. Je n'arrête pas d'être malade et fiévreux, ralentissant ma guérison.

Cela fait maintenant un mois et demi depuis cet accident.

* * *

Les premières nuits qui suivirent furent horribles pour tout le monde.

La première fois que je me suis réveillé de mon long sommeil à l'infirmerie ce fut en pleine nuit, hurlant à cause d'un cauchemar. Mes frères essayèrent de me consoler, mais en les voyant j'eu peur et me débattis. Quand ils ont compris que j'étais effrayé par eux, ils ont étés très choqué. Splinter les a mis dehors et s'est occupé de moi jusqu'à ce que je réalise que j'avais fait un cauchemar et que mes frères étaient à nouveau eux-mêmes.

Suite à ça, la tension a été palpable pendant des jours.

Je sursautai et paniquer au moindre geste brusque de mes frères ou à tous sons inhabituels de leur part.

J'étais tellement malade, terrassé par la douleur dans mon ventre et dans mon corps que je me suis retrouvé à dépendre de mes frères pour certains de mes besoins et déplacement comme manger, aller à la salle de bain.

C'est un véritable supplice de sentir leurs mains sur moi !

Je sais qu'ils sont à nouveau eux-mêmes mais ça me rend malade !

Heureusement, j'ai pu à nouveau me déplacer par moi-même en faisant avec la douleur au bout d'une semaine et de traitement aux herbes de Splinter.

Le plus dur fut d'agir normalement en passant dans le salon. Encore plus où cela avait eu lieu dans la pièce…. Je ne peux pas regarder la zone qui me semble souillé et maléfique de peur de faire un malaise. Le nouveau salon est organisé de tel façon que je peux faire un détour pour éviter cette zone avec autant de naturel possible et quand personne ne m'observe, le salon dès que je peux.

Le regard de Splinter et de mes frères, veillant sans cesse sur moi, à finit par me mettre les nerfs à vifs. Pour que tout redevienne comme avant j'ai commencé à faire des exercices de relaxation et de méditation dans ma chambre pour recentrer mon esprit et essayer de dormir. Je prends régulièrement des médicaments pour calmer la douleur de mes muscles endoloris et la fièvre que j'ai en permanence.

Je veux que mon père arrête de me regarder avec tant de tristesse, je veux que mes frères retrouvent le sourire et ne s'inquiètent plus pour moi.

* * *

« Sensei est-ce que je peux participer à la formation de ce matin ? »

Léonardo se figea à la demande de son petit frère et se tourna vers Splinter, attendant sa décision avec intérêt.

Leur père s'approcha de Donatello et lui toucha le front. « Tu es encore en voie de guérison, tu as toujours de la fièvre, il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle tombe avant que tu puisses reprendre la formation… »

« J'en ai marre de rester en retrait ! Vous m'interdisez même de venir voir l'entrainement ! Si ça continue comme ça, je vais réellement avoir un retard dans ma formation par rapport à mes frères ! » S'écria Donatello furieux.

« Woahou ! Il se passe quoi ici ? » Demanda Michelangelo qui entra dans la cuisine suivit par Raphaël quelques pas derrière lui.

Tout le monde regarda Donatello qui sentit ses joues brûlées par la gêne et la colère. « Je demande tout simplement à Splinter si je peux reprendre la formation avec vous. Mais apparemment j'aurai trop de fièvre selon lui ! Alors que j'ai déjà fait des formations avec plus de fièvre que ça ! Je peux au moins participer aux exercices de base ! Je ne demande pas grand-chose ! »

Raph siffla son étonnement. « Et ben ! Si tu t'énerves ainsi contre l'avis de Splinter, c'est que tu as une chose que tu veux te prouver. »

Donatello se figea et baissa les yeux en murmurant avec tristesse. « Je veux simplement que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Un silence mal à l'aise s'installa avant que Léonardo se tourne vers son père. « S'il vous plaît Sensei, si Don se sent prêt à remonter sur le tatami pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ? »

Splinter fixa ses fils qui le regarder tous de manière suppliante, il soupira. « D'accord, tu peux assister à la formation de base et au reste du cours. Mais tu ne feras pas de combat, ni certains exercices. »

Donatello sourit et hocha la tête reconnaissant. Ils déjeunèrent en famille et l'adolescent pu manger à peu près autant que ses frères sans se sentir malade, réconforter par le faites que les choses allaient s'arranger.

**plus tard**

La formation de base commença lentement, Splinter voulant s'assurer que Donatello pouvait réellement suivre l'exercice des katas sans que ça soit dû à son seul entêtement. Voyant que son fils suivait sans trop de mal, il décida de prendre une cadence modéré. Il leur fit faire ensuite des exercices en duo comme ils étaient en nombre pair pour une fois.

Donatello se retrouva avec Raphaël pour des soulevés de poids en se servant du corps du partenaire, il souleva Raph quelques secondes avant de le laisser retomber en soufflant bruyamment. Son frère l'observa inquiet. « Tu devrais faire une pause peut-être ? »

Le génie secoua la tête, plié en deux les mains sur les genoux pour souffler. « Je le ferais après les exercices de base en vous regardant trimer. »

Raph ricana et attrapa son frère par la taille sans le prévenir pour le soulever. Surpris, Donatello poussa un cri en s'agitant violemment dans la prise, déstabilisant Raphaël. Ils tombèrent tous les deux lourdement en avant. Le plus jeune se retrouva coincé sous le plus vieux et tous deux restèrent figé horreur mais pour des raisons différentes.

La tortue vert olive revoyait le monstre qui posséder Raphaël être de retour, l'immobilisant sous lui de tout son poids en grimaçant dans un sourire sauvage, promesse de douleur.

La tortue vert émeraude voyait Donatello dans un flash assourdissant, le visage tordu de douleur, en sang et pleurant. Un goût de cuivre lui monta dans la bouche et sentit que l'on s'agitait sous lui.

Raphaël revient soudainement à la réalité en voyant la terreur dans les yeux de son petit frère qui réussit à s'extirper de sous lui en se traînant et se mit hors de portée en tremblant. La chaude tête regarda autour de lui et vit ses frères les fixer avec inquiétude, alors que son père lui jeta un regard bizarre.

« Don ? »

Raphaël appela doucement son frère qui se releva brusquement en étouffant un gémissement de peur, une main devant sa bouche, en hoquetant. Il fuit le dojo rapidement, laissant la tortue portant le rouge figé, se demandant ce qu'il avait vu.

Êtes-ce un souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait à Donatello ?

Il repensa à son visage dans la douleur et au goût cuivré du sang dans sa bouche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à son petit frère !

Il frappa le sol avec rage.

Ce n'était qu'une simple bride de souvenir ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça devait être quand on s'en rappeler entièrement !? Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qu'avait vécu Don !?

Il revit le regard effrayé de son frère, c'était de la terreur pure ! Comme celui des premiers jours où il s'était éveillé. Fou furieux, Raphaël frappa le sol plusieurs fois de son poing qui saigna, une main lui saisit le poignet pour l'arrêter. Il leva les yeux vers Léonardo qui lui tenait fermement le bras et le questionna. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Raphaël dû avaler sa salive afin de pouvoir parler. « Je crois que j'ai entrevu quelque chose… Que j'ai pu faire à Don… Il avait si mal… Il pleurait et me suppliait que j'arrête de lui faire mal… Oh, ce regard ! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait !? » Il pleura.

Léonardo surprit par l'attitude de son frère resta gelé un moment avant d'essayer de le consoler. Il leva les yeux pour regarder autour de lui et vit que seul rester Michelangelo. « Où est Splinter ? »

« Il est tout de suite parti après Donny. » Lui répondit ce dernier en haussant des épaules.

Léo se demanda pourquoi les choses étaient devenues aussi étranges et si elles allaient enfin revenir à la normale. Il se concentra sur Raph qui rester prostré à sangloter désespérément, il le cajola avec Mikey du mieux qu'ils pouvaient se demandant comment aller Don.

Il ne vit pas leur père qui les espionner de derrière la porte du dojo.

* * *

Ça ne s'arrêtait pas, il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas.

En sanglotant, il vomit encore en espérant que c'était la dernière fois. Des hauts le cœur le secouèrent violemment quand son estomac fut vide et qu'il n'avait plus rien à rendre. Donatello sentit un linge humide sur sa nuque, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son père. « Je suis désolé… » Murmura-t-il à Splinter en étouffant ses sanglots.

Son père secoua la tête, son regard devint triste et lointain. « Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser… »

Donatello lui repoussa la main et sanglota. « Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que pendant un instant… J'ai cru qu'il savait… Que le monstre n'était pas complétement mort et qu'il était revenu… Je… Veux pouvoir vivre avec eux sans avoir peur… Je n'en peux plus de tout ça… »

Splinter lui donna le linge humide pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer la bouche et l'aida à se relever. Sans un mot, il fit couler un bain et laissa Donatello seul un instant.

La jeune tortue regarda l'eau couler et se laissa bercer par sa douce mélodie qui apaisa ses sens. Son père fut de nouveau près de lui, il versa des herbes dans l'eau et lui dit. « Déshabille-toi Donatello. »

L'adolescent sursauta en sortant de sa torpeur et regarda son père scandalisé en rougissant furieusement tout en s'agrippant à son pull. « Vous n'allez tout de même pas me laver !? »

Splinter secoua doucement la tête, en excisant un sourire à sa réaction puérile, il lui dit. « Je voudrai que tu prennes un bain avec ces herbes. C'est un bon relaxant musculaire. Je repasserai plus tard pour te donner autre chose pour t'aider à dormir. »

Le jeune mutant grimaça en comprenant qu'il avait été percé à jour sur son insomnie et pu seulement hocher de la tête en accord avec son père. Il se débarrassa de son pull et de ses bandages, dont Splinter s'occupa de plier, pendant que son fils se glisser dans la douce eau chaude qui dégager des senteurs apaisantes. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux inspirer et essayer de deviner quelques herbes et épices sentaient comme ça déjà.

**à suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Pouvoir de la motivation suprême ! Transforme-moi en super écrivain ! Je rigole ! Même si c'est vrai que mes corrections avancent rapidement grâce à vous commentaires qui me donne la flamme divine de la motivation ! ( Et aussi le faite que c'est les vacances et que j'en profite pour écrire comme une folle.)

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**La vérité qui était caché de leurs esprits**

* * *

Raphaël était encore chamboulé par sa vision de plutôt dans le dojo, il voulut aller dans la salle de bain pour se prendre une bonne douche chaude. Il s'immobilisa quand il entendit les voix de Splinter et de Donatello à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Mon fils ? »

« Hum ?! J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Pas longtemps. Viens, sort de l'eau que je t'aide avec tes bandages. »

La tortue vert émeraude profita que la porte ne soit pas tirée à fond pour l'entre-ouvrir et enfin apercevoir, avec une curiosité dévorante, les blessures que son frère refusait de leur laisser voir en mettant ce ridicule pull deux fois trop grand pour lui !

Il vit Donatello, en train de se sécher difficilement avec l'aide de Splinter, lui montrant sa coquille. Mais quand il se retourna, Raphaël dut se plaquer les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas crier d'effroi.

Son petit frère, emmitouflé de moitié dans une épaisse serviette, avait des bleus de différentes teintes noires et prune sur tout le corps. Ses mains étaient étonnamment pâles par rapport à ses avant-bras.

Ce dernier avait aussi perdu beaucoup de poids. Pas étonnant qu'il lui avait semblé aussi léger en le soulevant tout à l'heure !

Mais surtout, c'était les cicatrises des coupures de katanas sur les cuisses et celle d'un coup perforant de Sai sur l'épaule droite qui retenait son attention.

Il avait poignardé volontairement son frère pour le faire souffrir !

Il avait réellement voulut le faire souffrir avant de tenter de le tuer !

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, l'adolescent chaude tête se détourna de la scène et alla dans sa chambre.

* * *

Splinter appliqua une pommade réalisé par ses soins sur les blessures et les morsures de son fils avant d'aider son enfant encore groguit par les herbes du bain à mettre ses bandages. Ensuite, il lui fit boire une tisane pour le sommeil et le fit aller dans sa chambre.

Donatello se laissa guider jusqu'à son lit en s'agrippant à lui-même à cause des frissons de fatigue et s'endormit dès qu'il fut couché.

Quand il se réveilla plus tard, il eut l'impression d'avoir dormit des siècles et qu'il pourrait encore dormir des heures s'il se recouchait. Mais il savait qu'il devait se lever pour prendre ses analgésiques et de quoi manger. Il avait perdu trop de poids et être malade n'arrangeait pas les choses.

C'était infernal pour lui d'arriver à avaler assez de nourriture sans aller la vomir presqu'en totalité dès que son estomac était contrarié. Il avala ses comprimés sans eau, facilité par la pratique et sorti de son lit en grimaçant à cause des courbatures. Il fit quelques exercices d'assouplissement pour pouvoir marcher sans gêne et décida que des toasts seraient bien pour un goûter tardif après avoir vu l'heure. Il était plus de 18h !

_« J'ai dormi tout ce temps sans que l'on vienne me réveiller ?! » _

Il supposa que Splinter avait voulu qu'il se repose le plus longtemps possible donc personne n'aura cherché à le réveiller trop tôt._ « Eh bien, je vais peut-être travailler au labo pour rattraper tout ça. Je crois que le système de sécurité à besoin d'une remise à niveau et que Mikey a encore casser son lecteur mp3. »_

La liste mentale de ce qu'il devait faire après manger lui plaisez assez bien.

Travailler dans son labo sur un bon problème, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour se sentir mieux !

Un sourire sur les lèvres, il échafauda une liste de ce qu'il pourrait encore faire en allant à la cuisine. Il se prépara ses toasts et voulu se faire du café pour se réveiller complétement.

Mais la boite à café était vide !

Il grogna en se demandant où on avait caché sa réserve et entreprit de fouiller les placards un à un. Une main lui attrapa l'épaule, le faisant sursauter en poussant un glapissement. Il se retourna en bloc vers le coupable et croisa les yeux bleu-gris de Léonardo. Donatello posa la main sur son cœur en soufflant. « Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Tu vas finir par me rendre cardiaque ! »

Léo s'excusa et recula de quelques pas pour apaiser son petit frère qui s'était crispé et recroquevillé inconsciemment en le voyant aussi près de lui. « Tu cherches quoi ? »

Don soupira. « Café, j'ai trop dormi… Et je voudrai être bien réveillé pour travailler au labo. »

Léonardo fronça les sourcils, Donatello cru qu'il allait lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée mais fut surpris en l'entendant dire. « Bonne idée, je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien. Mais je pensais te proposer quelque chose si tu ne te sens pas trop fatigué. »

Don le regarda intriquer et lui fit un sourire. « Je le serais moins après un café. »

Léonardo lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit un placard un peu plus loin où était le pot tant convoité par son frère.

* * *

Pendant que Donatello s'efforça de mâcher et d'avaler les toasts sans contrarier son estomac. Léonardo le regarda faire avec patience, énervant le plus jeune par le comportement mystérieux de son frère qui finit par lui demander. « Tu voulais me demander quoi ? »

Léo hésita un moment puis se décida. « Après le repas de ce soir, on se demandait si tu voudrais sortir avec nous, ça fait des semaines que nous sommes enfermés dans le repaire. »

Donatello sourit à la proposition mais son sourire disparu quand il se rappela qu'une personne pourrait l'empêché de sortir. « Je suis pas sûr que Splinter accepte après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin…. »

Léonardo lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Je lui ai demandé son autorisation avant de te le proposer pour ne pas te faire de faux espoir. Il a dit que comme tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé à l'entraiment, tu pouvais y aller si tu le voulais. »

Donatello le regarda les yeux écarquillés de surprise. « C'est… C'est vrai !? »

Léo acquiesça.

« Bien sûr, je demande à ce que vous rentriez le plus tôt possible. »

Donatello se retourna vers la voix de son père qui était devant le seuil de la cuisine. Il fixa ses fils, le regard grave. Le jeune mutant au masque violet demanda timidement. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Malgré ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? »

Splinter hocha la tête et lui sourit. « Tu t'es très bien débrouillé ce matin, le reste ne veux rien dire. Tu as raison de vouloir recommencer à faire des activités avec tes frères, la page doit être tournée. »

Léonardo écouta l'échange en se demandant encore une fois ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce fameux jour.

Donatello lui était ravi, son père le laisser enfin faire des activités normales comme avant, les choses pourraient être réparé comme il l'espérait. Ils allaient enfin redevenir une équipe, des frères, comme avant. « Merci Sensei ! » Il inclina la tête vers lui et se retourna vers Léo. « Je veux bien sortir ce soir après que j'ai fini avec le labo, si ça te va !? »

Léonardo sourit à son frère qui était tout excité et souriant par leur future sortie. « On te dira quand on est prêt, afin que tu puisses conclure ton travail. »

Donatello hocha la tête et se leva en emportant son café dans son labo. « Je m'y mets tout de suite ! »

Il était plus de 20h quand Michelangelo vient frapper à sa porte pour lui dire qu'ils passaient à table, Donatello essaya de sauter le repas. Mais son petit frère utilisa son arme secrète de persuasion, les yeux de chiot mouillés, Don fini par céder devant son plaidoyer.

À table, Raph et Léo discutèrent d'où ils pouvaient allés pour ne pas tomber sur des ninjas Foots.

Raphaël regarda nerveusement Donatello qui se sentait très bête à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt, il essaya de s'excuser. « Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne m'attendais pas à ton attaque et… Tu… Tu sais pour ce qui s'est passé…. »

Son frère hocha la tête et changea de sujet pour le confort du génie qui commencer à bégayer. « Dis-moi Don, tu n'as pas envie d'aller faire un tour à la casse ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu le professeur. »

Le visage de l'adolescent s'illumina en pensant à tout ce dont il avait besoin pour avancer dans certains de ses projets. « Il va me falloir un plus grand sac de sport avec tout ce que je voudrais ramener. » Ses frères rigolèrent avec lui.

Donatello se força à picorer dans son assiette mais dût s'arrêter avant de se sentir barbouillé.

Les tortues se préparèrent après le repas pour leur sortie, Raphaël pris le fidèle sac de sport de son frère et lui dit. « Prend s'en un autre avant qu'on décolle. Si tu veux réellement ramener tout ce dont tu as besoin de la décharge. »

Donatello ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, les fois où Raph proposé son aide pour porter son sac était trop rare pour les discuter. Surtout si ça lui permettait de ramener tout ce qu'il voulait de la décharge ! Ils promirent à leur père de revenir le plus tôt possible et partirent.

L'air libre et le vent frais sur ses joues chaudes faisaient un bien fou au ninja au masque violet et à en juger par les cris de joie de ses frères, il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

« Hé ! Mikey attrape ! » Cria Donatello en lui jetant l'appareil qu'il venait de réparer.

« Mon mp3 ! » Le plus jeune sauta vers son frère et le pris dans ses bras pour le remercier. Mikey le relâcha tout de suite quand il sentit qu'il s'était raidit brutalement et vit que ses yeux étaient dans le vague, hantés par la terreur.

« Donny ? »

Son frère cligna des paupières et secoua violemment la tête avant de lui répondre d'une voix aigüe en lui frappant le bras d'un faux coup de poing. « Évite de le faire tomber quand tu skates la prochaine fois, il ne sera pas toujours réparable. »

Michelangelo hocha de la tête en le regardant inquiet avant que Raphaël les appelle. « Venez voir ça les gars ! »

Ils le rejoignirent avec Léonardo pour avoir une belle vue d'ensemble de leur ville brillant de tout feu. « Je ne sais pas vous les gars ? Mais moi, c'est ce qui m'a le plus manqué. Ne plus pouvoir venir ici et voir notre ville. »

Léonardo hocha la tête aux paroles de Raph.

« Ça vous dit qu'on ramène une pizza pour ce soir ? » Proposa soudainement Michelangelo.

« Mikey ? Tu ne viens pas de terminer de manger ? » Demanda Donatello.

« Mais je mangerais bien une pizza en rentrant moi ! Qui vote pour ? » Mikey leva les deux bras mais ses frères le regarda en secouant la tête.

« Ventre à pattes ! » Siffla Raph moqueur.

« Allez les gars ! S'il vous plait ! Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'en a pas eu ! » Supplia-t-il.

« Là, il marque un point. » Admis Léo qui leva la main ajoutant son vote à celui de Mikey.

« Alors qui va venir conclure ce vote pour que la majorité l'emporte ? Allez Donny ! Tu ne rêves pas d'une succulente pizza peppéroni avec des tonnes de fromage ! »

L'image et l'odeur apparu devant Donatello qui se senti soudain nauséeux à l'odeur du fromage fondu. Il se retourna pour essayer de dissimuler son haut le cœur en levant la main. « Je vote pour. »

Il respira un grand coup et quand il se sentit mieux, se retourna vers ses frères. Le regard inquiet de ceux-ci lui démontra qu'ils avaient tout compris.

« Tu veux faire une pause ? » Demanda Léo.

Don secoua la tête. « Ça va aller, je risque tout simplement de ne pas pouvoir apprécier la pizza avec vous, c'est tout. »

Léonardo lui sourit tristement et ils reprirent la route en silence.

Donatello décida de faire une folie pour briser ce silence trop pesant, il piqua un sprint dépassant ses frères en leurs criant. « Le premier arrivé ! Ça sera moi ! »

La réaction fut immédiate, Michelangelo allongea son pas pour dépasser Léo et Raph en les narguant. « Hé salut les mamies ! On vous attendra, le temps que vous reprenez votre souffle ! »

Raphaël et Léonardo les poursuivirent en criant et en riant.

La course sur les toits continua plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Don fût dépassé par ses frères et n'arrive pas à les rattraper. Ses frères finirent par l'attendre au toit suivant alors qu'il arriva en sueur et pantelant.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'a pas eu de formation pendant plusieurs mois… » Leur dit-il en soufflant. « La prochaine fois, je vous bats tous ! » Il se releva et constata le visage grave de ses frères. « Quoi ?! » Il se sentit brusquement nerveux par leurs attitudes.

Raphaël parla le premier. « Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer pour nous faire plaisir…. Je sais que tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais si tu forces trop, tu vas tomber encore plus malade que tu ne l'es déjà ! »

Donatello troublé, demanda. « Me forcer au sujet de quoi ? »

Mikey pris la parole. « Tu essaies de ne plus sursauter ou te crisper quand on te touche ou qu'on t'approche de trop près mais parfois tu te raidit et tu as une absence. Comme tout à l'heure ! »

L'adolescent au masque violet se sentit mal, il n'aimait comment virer la conversation. « Je ne me force pas ! Et si j'ai des absences ou autre chose, et bien je vais y remédier ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir passer du temps avec vous après tout ce temps que j'ai passé en convalescence ! J'ai juste envie d'être avec vous les gars ! »

Léonardo hocha la tête à ses paroles. « Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est que tu récupères à ton rythme et non pas que tu boostes le processus pour tomber malade par plus tard. Nous sommes prêts à attendre le temps qui faut Don, pour que tu puisses guérir à ton rythme. »

Donatello resta silencieux, le regard dans le vague avant de se mettre à bégayer. « Je ne peux pas… Je ne serai pas capable de faire ça… Sans que je me laisse couler… Même dormir je… Je ne peux pas, parce qu'il ne faut pas que je craque. Et si je recommencé à avoir des cauchemars ? »

À cette simple évocation, Donatello commença à trembler et se recroquevilla. Des mains le touchèrent doucement, il leva les yeux sur ses frères. Ils lui souriaient chaleureusement et avaient un regard doux.

« Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est que tu te sentes bien avec nous. Prend le temps de guérir. Nous attendrons, nous t'aiderons et te soutiendrons autant de temps qu'il te faut. » Lui murmura Léonardo. Raphaël lui frotta affectueusement la tête et Michelangelo lui pris le bras pour le serrer doucement dans son étreinte.

Donatello n'eut pas peur en les voyants si près de lui, ou dégoûter qu'ils le touchent, il ne voyait que ses frères, pas les monstres. Ses frères étaient là pour lui, ils voulaient le soutenir et l'aider pour qu'il puisse guérir en paix sans savoir de quelles blessures ils parlaient.

Il y avait tant d'amour et de douceur dans leurs yeux. L'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il pleurait seulement quand son plus grand frère le serra tendrement contre lui. Léonardo lui caressa la carapace en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Et Donatello sentit que tout irait bien parce que son grand frère le lui avait promis. Il éclata en sanglot en se pressant contre son torse et pleura longuement sans retenu. Quand il fut calmé, il s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main et leur fit un sourire. « Je pense que ça va aller maintenant. »

Les tortues reprirent leur route en faisant attention de rester dans l'ombre à ce niveau de leur chemin, ils étaient dans une zone limitée avec les territoires avec les Foots et les Dragons Pourpres.

Ils firent une rencontre, mais pas avec leurs habituels ennemis. Ceux-ci avaient des tenues de camouflage et des armes qui alarmèrent les tortues quand elles se rappelèrent que c'était l'E.P.F. (Earth Protection Force) qui les posséder.

« On saute de là les gars ! » C'était l'ordre de repli de Léonardo.

Toutes les tortues se débarrassèrent de leur adversaire puis suivirent leur chef qui les guida hors du conflit.

Donatello se retrouva derrière eux à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait mais la distance se creusa rapidement de quelques pas en un mètre avant qu'il s'étale au sol en poussant une exclamation. Il se releva assez vite pour voir ses frères qui couraient vers lui quand plusieurs paires de mains le saisirent par les bras, les tordant brutalement dans son dos, le forçant à tomber à genoux. Il essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte mais une main appuya vicieusement sur les bandes dissimilant ses bleus et sa blessure au cou, lui arrachant un cri et l'immobilisant.

Les frères se firent encerclés par les militaires qui les tinrent en joue de leurs armes.

« Bonsoir Tortues, cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on s'était vu. Aussi ai-je décidé de vous revoir pour terminer notre entrevue de la dernière fois… »

Donatello n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était l'agent Bishop qui parler de son habituel ton guindé, avec un sourire affecté sous son visage. « Donatello que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez une mine affreuse. »

Le mutant se contenta de le fixer avec rage sans lui répondre. L'agent Bishop fit un geste, Donatello fut relevé sur ses jambes et tourner vers lui. L'adolescent croisa les yeux sombres voilés par des lunettes de soleil de l'homme qui l'étudier tout en parlant aux autres tortues. « Vous avez deux choix qui peuvent changer bien des choses pour notre cher Donatello ici présent. »

En disant cela, il glissa sa main dans l'intérieur de son manteau et en sorti une matraque électrique, Donatello déglutit en voyant l'objet. « Soit vous vous rendez sans vous battre et votre frère ne souffrira pas inutilement…. Soit vous essayez de vous battre et il aura mal…. Alors que… »

Avant qu'il puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Donatello donna un coup de pied crocheté à un des militaires qui le retenait et se débarrassa du deuxième en criant à ses frères. « Courez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! »

Ses frères poussèrent un cri qui alerta Donatello qui se rendit alors compte que son pull s'était déchiré dans la lutte à niveau de l'encolure. Dévoilant une partie de son torse couvert de bandage. Déconcentré par cela, il se fit soudainement frapper par une décharge électrique dans les côtes, le faisant s'écrouler en gémissant.

L'agent Bishop se trouva au-dessus de lui, visiblement furieux d'avoir été interrompu dans son discours. Le ninja vert olive eu le temps de voir que ses frères étaient encore présents, se battant pour le rejoindre quand Bishop enfonça à nouveau la matraque électrique dans ses côtes en augmentant le voltage. L'adolescent mutant s'entendit hurler, ses muscles endoloris par les efforts précédents parurent brûler sous l'effet de la décharge électrique. Il entendit Bishop parler à travers sa douleur. « Alors que décidez-vous ? Vous ou lui ? »

Donatello espérait que Léonardo emmène ses frères en sûreté. Mais il connaissait bien son chef, il se rendrait s'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour le sauver de Bishop. Le génie réussi à crier à Léo de partir pour le convaincre de fuir.

L'agent fédéral augmenta le voltage si fort que l'adolescent se sentit convulser.

La douleur s'arrêta soudainement le laissant pantelant, en sueur et faible. Il entendit la voix suffisante de Bishop au-dessus de lui. « Vous avez fait le bon choix Léonardo… »

**à suivre...**

**Que va-t-il arriver aux tortues entre les mains de l'infâme Bishop ? **

**Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !**

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Avez-vous ou passez-vous de bonne fête ? En tout cas, je vous le souhaite avec plein de bonheur et belle chose pour vous et la famille.

Bonne lecture!

**Rappel : Je ne possède TMNT.**

* * *

**La vérité qui était caché de leurs esprits**

* * *

Donatello fut jeté à l'arrière d'une camionnette avec ses frères qui démarra tout de suite après. Ils avaient tous étés attachés solidement et leurs armes avaient étés abandonné sur le sol du toit où ils avaient étés fait prisonniers.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous restez… Vous auriez dû fuir…. » Murmura Donatello.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi on est resté Don, on ne t'abandonnera jamais. » Lui répondit Léonardo.

Le jeune mutant hocha la tête en tremblant de froid à cause de la sueur qui couler en abondance de son visage et sur son corps. Il baissa brusquement la tête et vomit. Il se sentit devenir chaud et glacé en même temps. Ses frères se collèrent contre lui pour le caler entre eux et l'aider à tenir assis malgré les chaos du véhicule.

Donatello fut saisit d'autres hauts le cœur qui finir de vider son estomac. Il se sentit très fatigué et nauséeux malgré son estomac vide. Il serait tombé depuis longtemps au sol sans ses frères qui le regardèrent morts d'inquiétude pour lui. Sa peau était brûlante et il tremblait comme s'il était frigorifié.

Léonardo et Raphaël se regardèrent par-dessus la tête de leur petit frère malade.

La situation était critique.

Ils devaient absolument se sortir de là avant d'être coincé, leur seule option était de tenter une percée quand la porte s'ouvrirait. Mais l'état de Donatello lui permettrait-il de suivre ? C'était un risque à prendre, compte tenu de ce qu'ils les attendaient dans les laboratoires de Bishop.

La camionnette s'immobilisa, les deux ninjas aux masques bleu et rouge se préparèrent à faire une sortie. Une fenêtre dissimulée dans la paroi de métal s'ouvrit et un gaz lacrymogène s'engouffra dans leur espace, les aveuglants et les faisant tousser. Des hommes avec des masques à gaz entrèrent et les maîtrisèrent avant de les faire sortir sans ménagement.

Ils furent conduits au lieu tant redouté du laboratoire scientifique où ils se retrouvèrent liés sur les tables de dissection. Mikey commença à paniquer en voyant les instruments qui étincelaient sur un plateau toute proche et les scies circulaires qui pendaient du plafond.

Bishop entra triomphant, savourant visiblement ce moment, il les regarda en souriant. « Je suis heureux que nous puissions en reprendre là où nous en étions la dernière fois. Grâce à ce que votre A.D.N. m'a appris, j'ai pu faire des progrès significatifs dans plusieurs de mes projets. J'ai hâte de voir ce que je peux faire avec vous entièrement à ma disposition… »

Il jeta un regard vers Michelangelo qui poussa un cri de fillette, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient faits attrapé, il avait été la cible privilégiée pour subir la dissection de l'agent spécial. Ses frères essayèrent de distraire Bishop de lui, Raphaël en se montrant insultant et Léonardo en étant menaçant.

Bishop sourit de leurs tentatives et regarda Donatello s'attendant à une réplique intelligente de sa part. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la tortue au masque violet silencieuse. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et l'observa attentivement.

Elle avait la peau luisante de sueur, le teint pâle ressortait encore plus avec les bandages blancs apparaissant sur son corps à travers le pull noir déchirer. Bishop lui pris le menton et chercha le regard de Donatello qui avait les yeux dans le vague. L'homme sentit la peau anormalement brûlante et constata que sa respiration était rapide.

« Vous êtes dans un état pire que ce que je pensais. » Dit Bishop contrarié, il avait visiblement des plans précis qui se voyait contraint de remanier.

« Si vous ne l'aviez pas torturé, il ne serait pas aussi mal ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! » Cria Raph furieux qui lutta contre ses sangles.

Bishop l'ignora, sortit son téléphone et appela. « Préparez la salle, nous allons avoir une opération plus tôt que prévu. Un de nos spécimens est malade, autant commencé par lui tant que l'on peut encore en faire quelque chose. » Il regarda Donatello en disant avec froideur. « Quelle tristesse, espérons qu'il survive à la première dissection… »

Les autres tortues crièrent après Bishop qui les regarda en souriant. « Ne vous inquiétez pas votre tour viendra bien assez tôt ! »

Des militaires entrèrent dans la pièce et s'approchèrent de leur cible. Quand l'adolescent mutant au masque violet sentit leurs mains sur lui, il lutta contre eux aux points qu'ils durent l'assommer avec un tranquillisant afin de pouvoir le déplacer sans risque qu'il s'échappe. Bishop sortit à la suite de ses hommes en jetant un dernier regard aux tortues. « Je viendrai vous dire s'il a survécu. »

Raphaël hurla comme un dément quand les portes se refermèrent.

* * *

Bishop s'était installé dans une pièce au-dessus du bloc opératoire. Depuis la fenêtre d'observation qui servait de plancher, il regarda ses scientifiques installés la tortue mutante inconsciente sur la table d'opération. Ils prirent des mesures sur sa taille et sa physiologie, les comparants aux dernières données qu'ils avaient sur le mutant.

Il avait grandi de quelques centimètres montrant qu'il était encore en phase de croissance.

Par contre, la tortue avait perdu beaucoup de poids, au moins neuf kilos.

Les scientifiques prirent sa température, 39,4°C, ce qui était énorme principalement à cause du faite qu'il était à sang froid. Les scientifiques cherchèrent la cause de la fièvre et retirèrent les restes de vêtements pour ensuite enlever les bandages de ses bras et de son cou. Bishop fronça des sourcils en voyant les ecchymoses qui s'étaler du haut de son cou à ses poignets et la morsure suintante et noire dans le pli du cou.

« Contre quoi s'est-il battu pour avoir de telles blessures ? » Se demanda-t-il.

Pendant que des scientifiques s'occuper de faire des prélèvements sur la morsure pour analyse, un autre scientifique prépara le scanner laser qu'il passa ensuite au-dessus de la tête de Donatello. La machine effectua son balayage relevant les différentes couches et structures du cerveau de la tortue. Quand ce fut fait, il descendit l'appareil sur le haut du torse, une fois le balayage effectué. Il le régla et fit de même avec le bas. Le scientifique fronça des sourcils et repassa les relevés du scanner de la machine.

Bishop remarqua alors ce scientifique qui agita follement ces bras pour attirer son attention, il soupira et mit en marche l'interphone. « Qu'avez-vous trouvé pour agir de manière aussi stupide. »

« Monsieur Bishop… Il faut que vous veniez voir ça…. » Répondit l'homme en blouse blanche soudain nerveux.

John Bishop descendit et rejoint le scientifique qui s'approcha du moniteur et fit défiler le dernier balayage du scanner. Les coupes passèrent montrant les différentes parties du tube digestif de la tortue, l'agent spécial fronça des sourcils sur les dernières images et rembobina pour les revoir. Il tourna ensuite des yeux incrédule sur la forme de Donatello. « Retirez-lui les bandages sur ses jambes. »

Quand ce fut fait, tous avaient les yeux fixés sur les coupures et les bleus qui s'étendaient à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur des cuisses vert olive, ainsi que sur la morsure qui était aussi impressionnante sinon plus que celle du cou. Bishop fronça des sourcils interloqué et ordonna. « Réveillez-le ! »

« Bien Monsieur Bishop ! » Lui répondit ses hommes.

* * *

Donatello clignota des yeux plusieurs fois. Déboussoler, il regarda dans toutes les directions. Quand il vit Bishop à côté de lui, il se raidit et chercha à se libérer.

« Calmez-vous Donatello, nous avons à parler. » Lui dit l'homme en noir.

La tortue obéit et regarda Bishop, attendant qu'il parle. « Nous avons fait quelques examens et je dois dire que je suis… Intriqué… Qui vous a fait cela ? »

La réaction de Donatello fut immédiate, il se redressa contre ses liens, levant la tête assez haute pour voir qu'on lui avait retiré tous ses pansements et vêtement. La terreur le saisie quand il se demanda avec quoi on l'avait examiné, il vit alors le scanner laser et soupira intérieurement qu'on ne l'est pas touché dans son sommeil. Il laissa retomber sa tête en retenant ses tremblements, il ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire aussi fort qu'il put, refusant de parler.

Bishop soupira devant l'attitude de la tortue. « Bon, puisque vous ne voulez pas le dire. Je vais chercher par moi-même la réponse. »

Donatello entendit des mouvements autour de lui et poussa un cri étranglé quand il sentit une main sur sa cuisse. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand pour découvrir Bishop examinant ses jambes avec minutie.

L'homme sentit la tortue trembler sous son contact quand il fit courir ses doigts sur la peau chaude et humide. « Je vais vous examinez pour déterminer qui vous a fait ça… » Il attrapa la cuisse droite, l'écartant pour mieux accéder à l'entre-jambe et saisit la queue dorsale plaquée contre son intimité pour la pousser de côté. Donatello se cabra violemment, criant aussi bien de douleur que de désespoir. « NON ! Arrêter ! »

Bishop s'immobilisa à la supplication. La tortue trembla et haleta très fort commençant une crise de panique, les larmes au bord des yeux, elle hoqueta. « S'il vous plait… Si je vous raconte… Ce qui s'est passé… Ne me toucher plus… S'il vous plait… Ne me toucher plus… »

Bishop retira ses mains et Donatello respira un peu plus calmement. Il ferma les yeux et commença d'une voix fragile son récit à contre-cœur. Il ne voulait plus sentit le moindre contact de main sur sa peau, c'est trop effrayant et difficile à gérer. « C'est arrivé il y a des semaines… On faisait notre patrouille et mes frères ont étaient exposés à un nuage toxique, ils ont commencés à devenir fous et s'en sont pris à moi… Ils m'ont battu et insulté… Puis… Puis ils ont disparu et… Des… Des monstres étaient là… Ils… Ils m'ont…. Violé… »

Bishop avait regardé la tortue luttée pour raconter son récit d'un ton aussi détachée que possible, mais quand elle sortit ce mot des larmes coulèrent.

Donatello cria de désespoir en sanglotant. « C'était des monstres ! Des monstres ! »

L'agent Bishop réfléchit au dire incohérent de l'adolescent avant de conclure que Donatello avait transfiguré la vérité, donnant à ses frères des masques de monstres, pour atténuer le traumatisme. Il interrogea la tortue. « Ils ont abusé de vous. Plusieurs fois et de manière plus que brutale d'après les bleus et les morsures que vous portez encore. Vos très chers frères ont dû être ravis, quand ils ont réalisé ce qu'ils vous ont fait ! »

Donatello secoua violemment la tête et annonça froidement. « Ils ne savent rien ! Ils ont tout oublié ! Le poison à bien faillit détruire leur cerveau ! Et si vous essayez de leurs racontez ça ils ne vous croiront jamais ! »

Bishop le regarda avec un sourire énigmatique. « Même si je leur montre les blessures qu'ils ont laissé sur votre corps ? »

Donatello le fixa avec rage. « Je leurs mentirai s'il le faut mais ils ne le sauront jamais ! Ils ne méritent pas d'être affligés par ce fardeau ! » Après cette explosion de rage, Donatello se sentit soudain très faible et laissa sa tête retombé avec un bruit sourd sur la table, il sentit la fièvre le ressaisir violemment. Bishop réapparu dans son champ de vision et lui toucha le front. L'adolescent tourna la tête de côté pour rompre le contact, furieux contre sa situation désespérée.

« Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi malade dernièrement ? » Le questionna l'homme.

Donatello se sentit irrité par Bishop, l'humilier en lui faisant raconter son agression ne lui suffisait pas ? Il répondit en grognant. « C'est à cause des morsures, les bactéries qui étaient dans la salive doivent être résistantes au traitement que je prends… »

Bishop le contre dit. « Je pense que vous avez une autre raison pour être aussi malade, cherchez un peu… »

Donatello fronça des sourcils, il ne voyait aucune raison insinuée par l'homme, donc il secoua la tête dans l'ignorance. L'expression du visage de Bishop fut indéchiffrable, il fit un signe et un moniteur du scanner laser fut rapproché vers eux. « Regardez bien, voici ce qui va vous donnez un indice… »

Donatello regarda les images passées au ralentit, curieux de pouvoir voir comment était fait son corps à l'intérieur. Il fronça des sourcils un moment et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement devant ce qu'il voyait.

« Ma chère tortue, vous êtes enceinte ! »

Donatello secoua la tête, incrédule devant l'énormité de ce canular. Un rire hystérique monta de sa gorge. « Vous n'essayez quand même pas de me faire croire à cela… Allez c'est impossible… Non ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai ?! »

Bishop le regard grave, hocha la tête.

« Non, non-non, je suis un garçon ! Je le sais, j'ai fait des tests A.D.N. ! Je suis un mâle ! Je… Ne peux pas être…. » Donatello perdit sa voix à cause de la panique en voyant que l'homme était sérieux.

L'agent fédéral pris la parole. « Vous savez comme nous que nos scanners laser sont précis, vous êtes bien enceinte de quelques semaines. Mais si vous voulez une preuve indéniable, on va faire d'autres tests pour être sûr de cela. »

Un scientifique s'approcha d'eux pour faire les prélèvements sanguins, le mutant sursauta violemment quand il sentit la piqûre dans son bras. Bishop lui toucha le bras pour le rassurer en lui disant. « Je vais m'occuper de l'échographie. »

Bishop appliqua le gel et la tête de l'appareil sur le ventre de Donatello qui se raidit sous la morsure soudaine du liquide froid qui fut glaciale avec sa fièvre.

L'agent commenta ce qu'il voyait sur le moniteur de l'échographe. « D'après ce que j'avais vu de vos scanners, j'ai pensé que vous étiez plus du genre hermaphrodisme. Mais maintenant, je dirais qu'avant votre mutation vous étiez une femelle. On voit bien que vous avez deux appareils reproducteurs fonctionnels et bien distincts l'un de l'autre, et non confondu et stériles comme pour les hermaphrodismes. Ce qui expliquerai votre A.D.N. masculin, il a sans doute était réécris du féminin au masculin lors de votre mutation et votre corps s'est adapté à votre nouveau génome tout en conservant vos attributs. Par contre, vos organes féminins ne se sont pas atrophiés, restant fonctionnels. Ce qui explique votre grossesse. Il sera intéressant d'analyser vos hormones pour voir comment votre corps a su produire et gérer le taux d'hormones nécessaire. »

Donatello se crispa sous la pression de la tête de l'échographie qui s'enfonça dans son plastron ventral pour une meilleure image. Bishop tourna l'écran vers lui. « Regardez ce que nous avons là… »

Sur le moniteur, il pointa du doigt une zone que Donatello refusa de croire en lui, dans son corps. Là sur l'écran, il y avait la forme d'une sorte d'utérus vertical et dans cet utérus on distinguait plusieurs formes de fœtus dans leurs poches de placenta.

« Six. »

Donatello tourna la tête vers Bishop qui lui avait parlé et lui demanda. « Quoi ? »

« Il y en a six, vous avez six fœtus dans votre ventre. » Lui répondit l'homme.

« S-six… Dans-dans mon… ? No-on… NON ! » La tortue s'agita violemment dans ses liens en hurlant. « NON ! NON ! Je suis un garçon, ça ne peut pas être ça ! C'est une erreur ! »

Bishop recula surprit par la crise de rage de la tortue qui était habituellement calme et réfléchit. Celle-ci se débattit si fort contre ses liens que l'agent préféra lui faire une injection de tranquillisant avant qu'il se blesse.

« Non… une… une erreur… No-on… » Sanglota la tortue en s'endormant sous le regard des scientifiques et de Bishop.

« Vous allez mettre en place un protocole de soin pour ses morsures et sa fièvre, je veux qu'elle soit en forme pour que ça n'influence pas la grossesse. » Ordonna l'homme en noir.

Les scientifiques hochèrent la tête.

« Et une dernière chose, tout ce que vous avez vu et entendu ne doit être répéter en dehors de cette pièce. Et surtout pas au Docteur Stockman. Le premier qui désobéit en payera les conséquences. » Leur annonça leur chef en leur regardant froidement.

Les scientifiques hochèrent la tête. « Oui Monsieur Bishop, il sera fait selon vos ordres. Monsieur. »

**à suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Je suis super contente de lire toutes vos réponses qui me font chaud au coeur ! Je vais faire au mieux pour rester régulière dans mes publications. Encore un grande merci à tous !

Bonne lecture !

P.S : C'est très mignon comme surnom Loo-chan :-)

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

**Sorry, je republie ce chapitre car un passage avait été sauté dans son téléchargement ^-^; **

* * *

**La vérité qui était caché de leurs esprits**

* * *

Léonardo s'efforça de se défaire de ses entraves. Il s'était entaillé les poignets et essaya d'utiliser son sang pour les lubrifier. Mais les sangles de métal restèrent étroitement liées sur sa peau, l'empêchant de se libérer.

Ils luttaient tous pour se libérer de leurs entraves et récupérer leur frère, depuis ce qu'ils leur semblaient être des heures, quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer l'agent Bishop.

L'homme regarda sardoniquement les tortues en constatant qu'elles avaient toutes luttées contre leurs entraves jusqu'au sang. Bishop savoura leurs regards inquiets et de rage, avant de parler. « Vous vous demandez si vous avez encore un frère ? Je ne suis pas sûr que la réponse vous fasse plaisir. »

Il eut la réaction souhaitée de leur part.

Raphaël hurla, Léonardo et Michelangelo se débattirent plus fort dans leurs sangles en criant de concert. « BISHOP ! T'ES UN HOMME MORT SI TU LUI AS FAIT DU MAL ! »

L'agent spécial se mit devant Raphaël pour le narguer et tourna la tête vers Léonardo pour lui répondre avec suffisance. « Je ne lui ai rien fait. Au contraire. S'il est encore vivant maintenant, c'est grâce à moi. Surtout après ce que vous lui avez fait. Vous n'aviez pas vu qu'il avait développé une septicémie à cause de vos morsures ? »

« QUOI ! » S'écria Michelangelo et Raphaël dans l'incrédulité.

Léonardo parla avec hésitation. « Des morsures ? Les nôtres ?! Comment… Est-ce possible !? »

Bishop lui lança un drôle de regard. « Alors, il m'a dit la vérité quand il disait que vous ne vous rappelez pas de ce que vous lui aviez fait. »

Léonardo le regarda confus. « Que lui avez-vous fait ?! À nous, il a refusé de parler ! »

« Ne soyez pas jaloux Léonardo. J'ai usé de technique fort discutable pour l'amener à parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. » Bishop se permit de les regarder avec dégout. « Les blessures qu'il porte encore montre les monstres que vous êtes intérieurement ! Vous n'avez pas hésité à vous en prendre à votre propre frère ! »

Mikey s'écria en pleurant. « Mais on ne se rappel de rien ! »

Bishop le fixa avec morgue. « Et votre frère trop honteux pour vous en parler à faillit mourir des suites de ses blessures. »

Michelangelo baissa la tête et pleura. Léonardo et Raphaël grimacèrent et détournèrent les yeux dans la honte et la gêne.

Bishop sourit en les voyants ainsi, ils étaient à sa merci ! « Bien maintenant que grâce moi votre frère est sauf, qu'allez-vous faire pour qu'il le demeure ? »

* * *

Donatello était étendu inconscient sur la table d'opération. On lui avait fait toute une batterie de test pour déterminer quels antibiotiques pouvaient être utilisés sur la tortue sans la tuer. On lui avait placé à un bras une intraveineuse à plusieurs voies qui administrer les divers antibiotiques à des heures précises. Il n'était nourrit que par une intraveineuse en continue dans son autre bras.

Les scientifiques avaient reçu des ordres clairs et faisaient tout leur possible pour causer le moins de désagrément physique à la tortue. Leurs priorités étaient de restreindre et d'éliminer la septicémie qui s'était installé dans son sang. Les antibiotiques sélectionnés faisaient leurs œuvres, lentement mais sûrement comme l'indiquer les résultats des tests obtenus au bout de deux jours de traitement.

D'ici une à deux semaines, la tortue mutante serait sauvée de l'infection et en voie de guérison.

L'agent Bishop qui lisait le rapport tout en observant Donatello maintenu sous sédatif, était très satisfait de sa journée. Une à deux semaines, cela fera environs deux mois et demi de grossesse. Bishop était très intéressé de voir comment aller évolué les fœtus, seraient-ils comme leur géniteur de mutant ou de vulgaire tortue ? Il allait devoir prévoir un incubateur pour quand sortiraient les œufs. Combien de temps allaient-ils encore rester dans le corps de la tortue ?

Tant de possibilité pouvaient être réalisé ou envisagé maintenant qu'il possédait un moyen d'obtenir des soldats d'un tout nouveau genre. Bishop envisagea un couplage avec un humain pour voir si la descendance obtenu pourrait être viable et résistante. Il sourit à lui-même en regardant Donatello, il s'approcha de la tortue et lui caressa la joue. « Tant de choses vont être possible grâce à vous. »

La peau vert olive pâle de Donatello était encore chaude et couverte de sueur, mais Bishop ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il resta un moment ainsi, savourant le doux contact qu'il ressentait et différent de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

John Bishop était enthousiasmé par le potentiel de l'adolescent mutant, il savait la tortue intelligente et aurait voulu déterminer dans quelle mesure elle l'était. Il serait encore temps de le faire plus tard.

Donatello s'agita faiblement dans son sommeil, murmurant trop bas pour être compris. Bishop le regarda faire un moment avant de voir une larme couler le long de la joue, il l'essuya avant de se rendre compte de son geste incongru. Troublé, il partit hors de la salle.

* * *

Des voix résonnèrent à ses oreilles, il sentit des mouvements autour de lui et se raidit quand on le toucha. « Le cocktail d'antibiotiques fait son effet comme prévu. Regardez comment les morsures ont régressées. »

Donatello sentit qu'on toucha son cou et se retint de se débattre. Feignant l'endormissement, il écouta les conversations des scientifiques. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il entendit que ses frères subissaient des expériences. Et qu'ils étaient enfermés ici depuis plusieurs jours, au moins 2 semaines ! Il poussa un cri étranglé quand il sentit un contact glacé sur son ventre.

« Elle se réveille ! »

Une douleur perfora son cou et il sombra dans le noir.

Il lutta contre le sommeil et finit par émerger fatigué de sa lutte. Donatello entre-ouvrit ses yeux justes assez pour distinguer une forme au-dessus de lui. Il était désorienté, mais compris rapidement qu'il y avait qu'une seule personne dans la pièce qui était occupé à le laver. L'homme l'avait détaché de la table pour se faciliter la tâche. Il tourna Donatello sur le côté pour le toiletter sous une jambe. Il ne vit pas la tortue se saisir d'une bassine et celle-ci l'abattit sur son crâne aussi fort qu'elle put. L'humain tomba au sol assommé.

Donatello se releva péniblement et chancela quand il descendit de la table d'opération. Il ne fut pas étonné de constater qu'on ne lui avait fait aucuns bandages sur ses meurtrissures. En avalant fortement, il regarda ses cuisses pour constater que les bleus sur elles avaient diminué en taille. En touchant son cou à droite, il sentit que la plaie de la morsure s'était refermée et n'était plus aussi douloureuse qu'avant. Il supposa que celle de sa cuisse gauche était dans le même état mais refusa de vérifier par peur de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Par contre, l'adolescent grimaça quand il constata qu'il avait encore perdu du poids et du muscle. Il allait devoir ruser pour pouvoir sortir ses frères d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

Le mutant attacha solidement l'homme qu'il avait assommé sur la table d'opération et le bâillonna pour se gagner le plus de temps possible. Donatello se glissa dans le couloir se déplaçant en silence. Les sens aux aguets en chercha la salle de contrôle, en espérant qu'il y en est une, pour localiser ses frères. Il frissonna violemment en songeant aux expériences que Bishop avait pu faire subir à ses frères.

Le génie soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'une salle de contrôle existé bien, qu'il put l'utiliser à son aise une fois qu'il se débarrassa du gardien. Il chercha sur les moniteurs les salles où ses frères étaient enfermés, il finit par les localisés. Ils étaient tous dans des cellules individuelles. Léonardo était le plus proche de sa position. Il nota mentalement le chemin le plus court pour chercher Raphaël et Michelangelo.

Il soupira en se disant qu'il lui faudrait au moins une arme mais la priorité était de sauver ses frères. Il se glissa hors de la salle de contrôle et se faufila déterminé dans les couloirs qui mener à son premier frère.

* * *

Bishop était contrarié, malgré toutes les sécurités qu'il avait mise en place pour garder secret la présence des tortues dans ses cellules. Le docteur Stockman avait montré une fois encore, qu'on ne pouvait rien lui cacher bien longtemps. Il poursuivait Bishop de son grand corps métallique dans les couloirs, le ton de fureur dans sa voix la faisait grimpée dans des tons agaçants. « Agent Bishop ! J'exige de pouvoir assister… Non ! De diriger ! L'expérimentation que vous menez sur les tortues ! »

Bishop était agacé par la voix autoritaire cybernétique de Stockman. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Stockman. Aller donc retourner à vos expériences ! »

« Vous ne m'aurez pas comme cela Agent Bishop ! Je sais où sont enfermées les tortues et j'exige de voir tous les rapports concernant les expériences qui ont étaient menées…. »

Ils furent interrompus par un cri et un bruit de bagarre. Les gardes qui étaient derrière eux, au nombre de deux, se précipitèrent en avant pour sécuriser la zone. Ils furent accueillis par des coups qui en propulsèrent un au loin le cognant dans le mur et le deuxième atterrit au sol avec une silhouette accroupie sur lui que Stockman et Bishop reconnurent immédiatement.

« Osez dire maintenant que vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle Agent Bishop ! Alors qu'il y a justement une tortue mutante devant nous ! »

Bishop se retrouva figé en reconnaissant Donatello qui se relever lentement et regarda dans sa direction. Quand la tortue réalisa qui était devant elle, celle-ci tenta de s'enfuir. L'Agent spécial se précipita sur elle et l'attrapa par un bras, le serrant douloureusement dans sa carapace. « Bien ! Puisse que vous êtes assez remise pour tenter de vous enfuir. On va pouvoir commencer à vous étudiez. Mais ça sera après qu'on vous aura donné une punition pour votre stupide tentative d'évasion. »

Donatello se dégagea et se retourna pour lui donner un coup de coude que bloqua sans mal Bishop qui le plaqua ensuite carapace au mur, les bras au-dessus de la tête. Il fixa l'adolescent grimaçant sous la douleur du choc se répercutant dans sa colonne vertébrale et de la pression sur ses bras.

Un instant les yeux chocolats de la tortue croisèrent ceux noirs de Bishop qui resta en admiration devant les émotions que reflétaient ses yeux et l'intelligence qui y briller.

Donatello tenta une percée dans la garde de l'homme qui le frappa violemment du genou dans l'estomac. Le mutant se retrouva à suffoquer et hoqueta dans la douleur. Bishop le regarda perdre conscience dans son étreinte avant de le prendre par la taille entre ses bras.

Stockman se rapprocha intrigué par le comportement de Bishop, qui normalement, aurait laissé un de ses hommes s'occuper de la tortue après l'avoir assommé. L'agent fédéral regardait Donatello comme si c'était un trésor rare. L'homme cybernétique trouva tout cela étrange. Il devrait surveiller avec attention tout cela s'il ne voulait pas se faire doubler et perdre sa place et ses avantages.

L'agent Bishop ramassa la tortue façon nuptiale dans ses bras, il se retourna vers Stockman qui le dévisagea. « Veuillez ramener le Docteur Stockman dans ses quartiers. »

Les gardes qui s'étaient ressaisis entre temps, obéirent immédiatement et encadrèrent Stockman pour le diriger vers ses quartiers. « Nous en reparlerons Agent Bishop ! » Lança furieusement le cyborg contraint d'obéir.

Une fois Stockman partit, Bishop emmena Donatello dans une salle opératoire.

La sensation de la tortue dans ses bras était agréable. Plus qu'agréable, parfaite ! Il ne voulait pas rompre le contact mais s'y obligea quand il l'installa sur la table d'opération.

L'équipe de scientifiques s'occupant habituellement du mutant étaient présent autour de lui. Bishop leur sourit méchamment, sa voix tonna comme l'orage les faisant se raidir. « Maintenant que grâce à vos bons soins la tortue a récupérée, nous allons continuer le programme selon mes directives. »

Plus tard, Bishop se demanda ce qu'il lui exactement arrivé plutôt. Quand il était auprès de la tortue, il agissait impulsivement. Jamais, en temps normal il n'avait agis comme ça.

Ou plutôt, il n'avait plus agis comme cela depuis longtemps. Le temps où il était encore le lieutenant John Bishop de l'armé de Sécession. Le temps où il était vraiment humain.

Il avait eu une femme avant la guerre, mais l'envie de retourner vers elle s'était éteinte après les expériences infâmes qu'il avait subi des extraterrestres. Plus rien ne l'avait intéressé à part la vengeance et quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa femme. Celle-ci était morte et ses enfants dispersés à travers le pays depuis longtemps. Il était retourné à sa mission de la protection des citoyens d'Amérique et du monde contre les Aliens, rien d'autres ne l'avait intéressé.

Aucune autre femme n'avait remplacé celle qu'il avait perdue par sa négligence. Et ses précédents corps ne lui permettaient pas d'apprécier le contact physique. Les terminaisons nerveuses des différents corps clonés qu'il avait dû utiliser s'étaient graduellement dégradées devenant déficientes ou incomplètes et de plus en plus instable avec le temps, le rendant moins humain.

Le nouveau corps que lui avait fait le Docteur Stockman était parfait, en tout point semblable à celui d'origine en plus fort. Il avait retrouvé avec plaisir le sens du toucher qu'il avait perdu depuis des décennies. Il aimait dans ses rares moments de détente, expérimenter son nouveau sens en touchant différentes choses et textures.

Mais la peau de la tortue était vraiment douce, caressante et attrayante, différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il avait déjà comparé son impression en touchant la peau des autres tortues. Leurs peaux étaient aussi différentes de ce qu'il connaissait, mais incomparable à celle de Donatello.

Il devrait limiter ses contacts avec la tortue et étudier cela avec minutie, s'il voulait comprendre le phénomène intriguant.

**à suivre...**

**P.S : Le personnage de Bishop est si difficile à cerner donc je m'approprie un peu son histoire personnelle pour rendre le personnage plus facile à dépeindre. Je pense être rester dans une ligne correcte par rapport à ce que j'ai glané dans son historique de la série de 2003. Mais bon ça n'empêche pas que le perso de Bishop est très charismatique dans les bonnes conditions. Mais la suite vous le dira il peux être un beau c****** de m**** ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Le chapitre suivant va être difficile et le suivant encore plus donc accrochez-vous car c'est violent.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**La vérité qui était caché de leurs esprits**

* * *

Cinq jours s'était écoulés depuis que Stockman avait assisté à la tentative d'évasion de la tortue Donatello. Il avait réussi à s'introduire dans la future cellule de détention du mutant vert olive et à y installer plusieurs caméras. Il voulait savoir si l'Agent Bishop avait l'intention de se servir de l'intelligence de la tortue. Et si c'était le cas, savoir sur quels projets il allait la mettre au travail.

Savoir se tenir au courant des avances et des exploits technologiques de ses rivaux potentiels était essentiel pour sa survie. Tant qu'il était utile à l'Agent Bishop, il était sûr d'avoir une place bien au chaud ici, mais il savait que la tortue pouvait être une rivale non négligeable, pouvant même l'écraser par sa supériorité.

Donc, maintenir ses avantages, était sa priorité quand il espionna la tortue et qu'il découvrit avec intérêt « l'échange » entre eux. Maintenant les avantages qu'il pouvait tirer de son montage vidéo était fabuleux et lui garantissez une place confortable pour la vie à l'E.P.F.

Mais il avait très envie de faire étalage de sa bonne fortune à d'autres personnes.

* * *

Michelangelo était recroquevillé contre le mur de sa cellule pour se réchauffer. La dernière expérience qu'on lui avait affligé l'avait considérablement refroidit. On l'avait maintenu immergé dans de l'eau glacé pour voir comment il allait entrer et sortir en état d'hibernation. Ils avaient recommencés plusieurs fois leur saloperie d'expérience et l'avait remis dans sa cellule sans ménagement.

L'adolescent resserra plus fort sa couverture, généreusement fournit par un garde qui la lui avait balancée dans la figure, contre ses épaules. Il se frotta les bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour ramener une sensation de chaleur dans ses membres quand il se raidit soudainement à un bruit métallique. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et se referma très vite.

Le mutant s'inquiéta de qui était là, les expériences étaient normalement terminées. Personne n'aurait dû être dans sa cellule et il ne pouvait pas se défendre correctement étant donné qu'on lui avait laissé ses entraves aux poignets. Une lueur apparue soudainement en face de lui, projetant une tête holographique bien connue qui arracha une exclamation à l'adolescent. « Baxter Stockman ? »

Le visage holographique le fixa avec un petit sourire. « Michelangelo… Je suppose ? Difficile à dire sans votre masque. »

Mikey hocha la tête en restant sur ses gardes. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous venez vous moquez de moi ?! »

La tête holographique s'ébroua. « J'aurais adoré faire cela avec vos autres frères mais ils sont en pleine expérimentation, vous êtes le seul avec qui je peux partager ceci…. »

Le jeune mutant interloqué le fixa avec méfiance pendant qu'il pianotait différents boutons sur son bras mécanique. « Savez-vous que votre frère Donatello est dans les petits papiers de l'Agent Bishop ? »

Michelangelo le fixa sans rien dire. Ses frères et lui avaient acceptés de subir toutes les expériences que Bishop leur soumettraient du moment que la sécurité de Donatello était garanti et qu'il puisse être soigné.

Stockman continua ses manipulations sans attendre de réponse. « Voici quelques choses qui peux vous intéressez ! »

Une image se forma contre le mur, elle provenait du rétroprojecteur du bras mécanique.

La tortue vert tendre poussa une exclamation de joie en reconnaissant la silhouette de Donny étendu sur un lit minuscule, il semblait se réveiller.

* * *

Donatello émergea lentement, il ne se rappelait plus de ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve là. Il s'assit pour voir où il était et la seule chose qu'il ressenti fut la douleur dans ses jambes. Il se recroquevilla dessus pour les saisir et sentit des bandages sous ses doigts. Il écarquilla des yeux en regardant les bandes compressives avec attelle qui réduisaient les fractures de ses jambes. Il se rappela alors de ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait tenté de libérer ses frères et il était tombé sur Bishop qui l'avait maîtrisé.

_« Il m'a brisé les jambes pour que je ne tente plus de m'échapper et pour me punir !? » _

L'adolescent resta figé en pensant qu'il aurait pu se réveillé avec les jambes amputées, il se replia sur lui-même en étouffant un sanglot. Il remarqua alors que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachés par des bandes de cuir très longues qui lui permettaient de bouger sans trop le restreindre. Il se redressa pour voir où il était exactement et constata qu'il était dans un lit. La longueur des bandes de cuir ne lui permettait pas d'en descendre.

_« Un autre moyen de me faire comprendre que je ne pourrai pas bouger sans leur autorisation… » _

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il ressentit une présence dans la pièce. Donatello eu le temps de tourner la tête et put seulement apercevoir une silhouette noire qui se jeta sur lui, le plaquant impitoyablement au fond du lit. Il essaya de crier et de lutter mais une main le bâillonna férocement l'étouffant presque. Donatello fut surpris quand il reconnut la silhouette de Bishop et avant qu'il puisse se faire une remarque. Une sensation de piqûre dans son cou l'immobilisa, l'homme lui murmura à l'oreille. « Ne crains rien, cela ne te fera aucun mal. »

Donatello ressenti une vague de vertige qui déforma sa vision sur les bords et ses forces le quittèrent. Il essaya de repousser les mains de Bishop de son visage et de son cou. Mais il put seulement lui attraper les poignets sans arriver à le faire bouger.

L'homme retira lentement la seringue pour ne pas briser l'aiguille dans le cou de Donatello qui était confus cherchant la raison de ce qu'il faisant. « Que… Que faites-vous ? » Don entendit sa voix plus faible qu'elle aurait dû, la sensation de faiblesse l'empêcha de maintenir sa prise sur les poignets de Bishop qui s'en dégagea d'une secousse.

« Je veux juste que tu te tiennes tranquille pour ne pas te blesser inutilement pendant que je t'examine. » Il se redressa et enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour plonger son regard noir dans les yeux chocolat perdu de la tortue.

Bishop fit courir ses doigts sur les bras de l'adolescent qui le regarda faire sans comprendre. Les doigts remontèrent jusqu'aux épaules et malaxèrent doucement les muscles.

Donatello, se sentant mal à l'aise sous le contact, essaya de se dégager en se tortillant.

L'homme l'immobilisa en pressant doucement ses épaules et recommença à le masser.

Le jeune mutant essaya encore de le repousser encore malgré ses forces qui l'abandonner de plus en plus, le rendant nauséeux.

L'Agent spécial finit par grogner de mécontentement en le voyant résister. Il sortit une télécommande d'une poche et pressa un bouton. Donatello s'écria quand les bandes de cuir à ses membres se tendirent brusquement avec un bruit de ceinture qui se rembobine. Ses membres se retrouvèrent tendus aux quatre coins du lit l'immobilisant totalement et le faisant glapir de douleur pour ses jambes fracturées.

« Là, tu resteras tranquille maintenant. » Dit avec satisfaction Bishop qui recommença à le caresser et à le masser avec attention.

Donatello haleta de terreur, il avait très mal au cœur et avait envie de vomir. Un souvenir qu'il avait refoulé le plus loin possible dans son esprit refit surface.

Il avait 14 ans et s'était fait capturer par un homme nommé Anthony James Fergesson, qui l'avait attaché sur un lit de cette même façon et l'avait caressé ainsi. Il avait crût qu'il était une fille et avait voulu le prendre de force.

_« Ironie du sort, il se trouvait qu'il avait raison quelque part. » _Cette pensée acerbe, accabla Donatello qui sanglota en sentant des mains lui caresser les côtes et les hanches.

Bishop lui sourit doucement, en se penchant sur lui. « Dona… »

Donatello se raidit à la prononciation de son surnom féminisé. « Comment… Comment m'avez-vous… Appeler ?! »

L'homme se pencha désagréablement sur la tortue qui détourna la tête alors qu'il lui souffla dans l'oreille. « Je connais ce prénom charmant d'un homme que vous avez rencontré quand vous aviez 14 ans. Vous devez vous rappeler de lui, non ? »

Le jeune mutant hoqueta difficilement. « Il… Il est mort ! Comment… Est-ce que… Vous avez pu… ? »

Bishop lui caressa le contour du visage, Donatello essaya de se dégager en frissonnant alors que l'homme lui disait. « Je n'ai pas pu le rencontrer mais il a essayé de me joindre, il travaillait dans l'armée avant d'être à la retraite et connaissez l'E.P.F. Il voulait sortir de prison le plus rapidement possible pour vous retrouver, alors il m'a contacté et m'a parlé de votre rencontre. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu apprendre votre existence à vous et votre famille. Il est mort, bien avant que je puisse lui parler en personne mais il tenait un journal. Et il a écrit tout ce qu'il a pu vous concernant, comme quoi que vous étiez la seule fille d'une espèce mystérieuse au milieu de vos frères idiots et dégénérés de votre clan qui vous maltraitez. Et que pour éviter la consanguinité et sauvez votre espèce de l'extinction il devait faire de vous sa femme. Créer une nouvelle espèce, il avait de grand projet d'avenir. Et il avait laissé quelques photos de vous dans des poses assez…. »

Son regard avide brûla la tortue mutante. « … érotique…. »

Donatello ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été pris en photos, Fergesson avait dû les prendre à son insu. **_ Je vous ai examiné durant votre sommeil…. _**La voix grave de l'homme disparut résonna dans son crâne.

Bishop enfouit son visage dans le cou couleur d'olive et renifla avidement la peau tout en se frottant contre elle. Il lécha lentement la cicatrise de la morsure encore sensible. Donatello frissonna de dégoût et quand l'humain se mit à la mordiller, la tortue gémit à cause de la sensation désagréable.

« Tu sens si bon… Je n'arrive pas à me passer de sentir ton odeur… » Murmura d'une voix rauque Bishop.

La jeune tortue écarquilla des yeux emplis de panique au ton de la voix pleine de tension. L'homme lécha doucement son cou et remonta lentement jusqu'à son menton l'embrassant et le mordillant. Donatello aurait voulu protester et se battre pour lui échapper mais tout ce qu'il put faire se fut de serrer les dents et détourner la tête. Bishop lui saisir le menton et lui tourna la tête vers lui. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses lèvres, les caressant du gras de son pouce avec insistance avant qu'il ne lui saisisse la mâchoire à deux mains. Il appuya doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Donatello s'évertua à se dégager de ce baiser et ses cris furent étouffés quand la langue de Bishop explora sa bouche. Allant chercher la langue de l'adolescent, l'entortillant et la caressant avec la sienne. La tortue gémit entre les baisers et Bishop murmura entre chacun d'eux. « Dona… Dona… Donatella… » Il se pressa contre la tortue, l'étouffant sous son poids alors qu'elle était incapable de lui résister, paralysée par la peur.

Bishop laissa ses mains glisser sur la douce peau, s'aventurer entre les cuisses ouvertes sous lui dans une invitation qu'il ne sut ignorer. La tortue sanglotant doucement sous ses caresses lui donna une envie qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des décennies.

Elle devait être sienne !

**à suivre... dans la partie censuré de la vérité qui était caché de leurs esprits MA. Voici le lien **** s/10925941/1/la-v%C3%A9rit%C3%A9-qui-%C3%A9tait-cach%C3%A9-de-leurs-esprits-MA**

**ATTENTION classé MA pour viol et situation explicite de relation non consentant** **!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur :** Mauvais programme à la télévision, donc vous avez de la chance voici la suite !

J'attend avec impatience vos avis sur les précédents chapitres et encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Biz !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT**

* * *

**La vérité qui était caché de leurs esprits**

* * *

Michelangelo était en état de choc parce qu'il voyait. Stockman fanfaronna tout du long de la vidéo en commentant certains passage. « Cette petite conversation entre eux a eu lieu i jours maintenant et l'Agent Bishop est devenu très friand de votre frère apparemment. Il vient le baiser comme un beau diable au moins trois à cinq fois par jours avec des coïts fréquents durant leur rapport sexuel. Il faut dire qu'avec le corps que je lui ai fabriqué ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il puisse soutenir ce genre de rythme, par contre votre mutant de frère lui… »

La vidéo continua, montrant un résumé du calvaire et de l'humiliation de Donatello entre les mains vicieuses de Bishop. Les scènes choisissent par Stockman montré la toute-puissance de l'homme sur le corps meurtrie de sa victime brisée. Il usait du corps de la malheureuse tortue comme il voulait après l'avoir coincée dans son étreinte, l'appelant toujours « Dona » ou « Donatella » pendant qu'il abusait de lui physiquement.

L'adolescent mutant pleura sans s'en rendre compte pour son frère. Celui-ci était tellement effrayé par Bishop qu'il n'arrivait apparemment plus à manger, ni à dormir. Il le devinait aux côtes apparentes, aux membres qui s'étaient amincies, ainsi qu'aux cernes sous ses yeux. Donatello s'épuisait à essayer de résister à l'homme quand il venait l'agresser et à subir ses assauts répétés une fois qu'il l'avait coincé sous lui. Jusqu'à ce que la tortue verte olive tombe dans une sorte de mutisme qui contrarier Bishop qui allait jusqu'à utiliser des électrodes et des jouets sexuels pour mieux le dominer et faire durer son plaisir.

Une scène particulière retourna l'estomac du jeune mutant vert tendre au point qu'il vomit de la bile.

Bishop avait coincé Donatello au bout du lit, les bras tirés derrière la carapace par ses poignets entravés. Il tournait le dos à Bishop, les cuisses écartées sur les jambes de l'homme. Bishop le tenait par les hanches le forçant à monter et à descendre dans un rythme infernal, Donatello pleurait en silence se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Bishop défit le masque distendu de Donatello et le fit glisser lentement sur le cou tendu de la jeune tortue. « Regardez-moi ce splendide cou. » Dit-il alors que d'une main il entreprit de l'étrangler avec son propre masque, l'adolescent se débattit pour chercher à respirer alors que Bishop continua en riant. Il l'étrangla jusqu'à ce que la tortue s'évanouisse et la réanima pour recommencer tout en continuant de la prendre avec vigueur.

Michelangelo cria devant la détresse de son frère qui était molesté par Bishop. La vidéo s'arrêta sur l'image de l'homme forçant Donatello à l'embrasser pendant qu'il l'étranglait encore.

Stockman regarda Michelangelo et compris que s'il voulait traumatiser la plus jeune des tortues, il avait réussi. Il jubila en lui-disant d'un ton condescendant. « Je tenais à ce que vous sachiez pour votre frère, pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris si on vous laisse le voir un jour. »

Le cyborg se détourna de l'adolescent en état de choc, hanté par les images de son frère maltraité par Bishop.

_«_ _Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il avait juré qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait et il le… viol ! »_

Ce salaud avait trahit sa promesse et eux, bêtement, avaient pensé que Bishop tiendrait parole. Ils lui avaient confié Donny en pensant qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal s'ils obéissaient. Ils avaient donnés leur frère en pâture à un malade sexuel !

Mikey entendit la voix brisée de Donatello appelant à l'aide dans son esprit, priant pour que ses frères viennent à son secours.

« Je viens Donny…. Je vais te sortir de là… » Murmura-t-il à lui-même, il regarda vaguement Stockman partir et refermer la porte de la cellule sans tirer le verrou.

« Passez une bonne nuit Michelangelo ! » Lança-t-il narquoisement à travers la porte.

L'adolescent regarda ses chaines à ses mains et à ses pieds. Il aura bien besoin de cela effectivement.

* * *

Léonardo dormait quand il entendit un bruit contre la porte de sa cellule. Il se redressa en sentant que quelque chose de mal se passer. Les expériences commençaient normalement plus tard dans la journée. La porte s'ouvrit et on se glissa à l'intérieur rapidement en la refermant. Il se tétanisa quand il sentit qu'on lui toucha le bras et son cœur battit plus fort quand il reconnut la voix qui lui parler. « T'es blessé ? »

Léo n'en croyez pas ses oreilles. « Raph ? »

« Salut Sans peur. » Raphaël fut accueilli par une accolade de son frère qui sanglota en le tenant serré contre lui. L'adolescent mutant lui rendit la pareille et quand Léonardo relâcha son étreinte, il s'occupa de crocheter les entraves à ses membres et l'aida à se relever. « Comment as-tu réussit à te libérer ? » Questionna le jeune leader.

La tortue vert émeraude le guida vers la porte et lui répondit en murmurant. « C'est Mikey qui l'as fait. Il a réussi à se libérer de ses menottes en les fracassant. Il est très remonté. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça Léo. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait. »

Léonardo sorti de sa cellule et suivit Raphaël pour rejoindre Michelangelo qui se cacher plus loin dans une remise. Il comprit mieux ce que voulais dire le ninja chaud tête en voyant son petit frère.

Mikey portait les stigmates sanguinolents de son évasion à ses poignets et chevilles, et l'expression de son visage était lugubre. Léonardo le pris par l'épaule pour le tourner vers lui et l'enlacer dans ses bras. Le plus jeune se tourna vers l'aîné qui resta figé dans son élan en croisant le regard bleu glacial de son bébé de frère.

Michelangelo le toisa pour évaluer ses blessures et dit. « Tu sembles être en forme Léonardo, tant mieux nous irons plus vite. » Il leur tendit un sabre qui provenait apparemment de la remise des armes de Bishop. Léonardo remarqua que son petit frère tenait étroitement un morceau de métal qui avait été affuté en une pointe courte et un poignard.

« Allons-y, Donny doit être emmené hors d'ici le plus rapidement possible. » Le ton de commandement de Michelangelo surprit ses frères qui le suivirent, choqués par son attitude étrange.

Ils suivirent Mikey qui apparemment savez où il devait aller. Il s'arrêta soudainement, Léonardo et Raphaël se placèrent derrière lui pour voir ce qui avait provoqué leur immobilisation. Ils virent un groupe de scientifique qui ramener Donatello inconscient sur une civière dans une cellule. De là où ils se tenaient, ils pouvaient entendre la discussion des scientifiques.

« D'après les analyses on va pouvoir procéder à l'opération bientôt. »

« Monsieur Bishop à ordonner à ce qu'on la réveille après qu'on l'est sanglé pour pas qu'elle fasse comme la dernière fois. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse marche et encore moins courir avec les jambes dans cette état. »

« Et maintenant, elle le pourra encore moins avec ce qu'elle a reçu. »

Les frères furent dans l'angoisse en entendant leur parole. Ils ne pouvaient voir Don en entier comme il était caché par les scientifiques qui le firent entrer dans sa cellule. Ils attendirent avec une impatience grandissante qu'ils partent mais ils durent attendre que les lieux fussent sécurisés avant de pouvoir forcer la serrure.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il était seul. Il fixa la porte en se blottissant dans la seule couverture qu'il avait, il s'appuya contre le mur du lit où il était attaché. Il devait surveiller la porte, il fallait qu'il soit sur ses gardes, il devait surveiller la porte….

Il sursauta en sentant qu'il s'endormait, il ne devait pas… Surveiller….

Il se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'une présence à côté de lui qui chercher à le toucher.

Il été revenu !

* * *

Donatello était roulé en boule sur son flanc droit, carapace contre le mur tenant contre ses épaules une couverture. Il avait l'air si épuisé, élimer par la fatigue. Des cernes noirs avec des poches en demi-lune s'étalées sous ses yeux qui étaient découvert de son masque. Ses lèvres étaient fendues par un coup reçu et son teint gris vert au lieu de son habituel vert olive. On distinguait à la forme de ses membres qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, le rendant malingre.

Léonardo et Raphaël furent choqués par l'aspect de leur frère et se figèrent dans l'horreur et l'incompréhension. Seul Michelangelo s'approcha du lit étroit et monta dessus pour lui toucher l'épaule.

Donatello ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se redressa d'un bond.

Michelangelo se figea devant les yeux vitreux et terrifiés habituellement vivace et intelligent de son frère. Le plus jeune le regarda se coller contre le mur comme s'il cherchait à s'enfoncer dedans pour fuir celui qui était devant lui. Mikey tendit la main pour le rassurer. Le voyant faire Donatello s'écria en se tassant. Le cri emplit de désespoir et de terreur absolue qu'il poussa, tétanisa tout ceux qu'ils l'entendirent. Michelangelo recula un instant mais quand il sentit ses deux frères aînées venir au près d'eux, il les arrêta. « Ne bouger pas ! Vous allez le terroriser encore plus. »

Ses frères se forcèrent à obéir mais ne comprirent pas pourquoi Donatello était autant effrayé et ne les reconnaissait pas. Michelangelo chercha le regard de son frère qui s'était prostré contre le mur en se recroquevillant pour offrir le moins de prise possible sur lui. Il se tassa encore davantage quand Mikey lui toucha la joue pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui en douceur. Les yeux sans lumière fixèrent un point imaginaire au-dessus de l'épaule de l'adolescent vert tendre pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Michelangelo ne savait pas quoi faire exactement, il appela doucement son grand frère qui resta silencieux et tremblant sous sa main, il continua à l'appeler encore et encore en espérant un miracle.

Donatello fini par tourner la tête, passant son regard rapidement sur lui, il cligna des yeux en voyant que ce n'était pas Bishop. Son regard revient sur Mikey qui continua de l'appeler inlassablement.

L'adolescent le regarda sans le reconnaître avant que Michelangelo voit avec espoir une étincelle s'allumer dans les yeux chocolat. La tortue articula lentement d'une voix enrouée par les tourments subis.

« M… i… key ? »

« Oui Donny ! Oui c'est moi ! Mikey ! »

Donatello tendit lentement une main tremblante vers le bras de son frère pour s'assurer qu'il était bien présent. Michelangelo sentit des larmes coulées sur ses doigts, alors que la main glacée de son frère toucha timidement son bras.

« Ne… Non… La dernière fois… Tu… Tu es… vraiment là… ? »

« Oui Donny, on rentre à la maison. »

Donatello s'écroula soudainement dans les bras de Michelangelo qui le rattrapa et le garda précieusement contre lui un moment. Il regarda le visage amincit et meurtrit de son frère qui s'était évanouit de fatigue. Il était vraiment à bout de force.

Léonardo lui pressa l'épaule et de son autre main caressa la tête de Donatello pour vérifier sur lui. Mikey se frotta du revers de la main les yeux et dit à son aîné. « Coupe ses liens et fait attention à ses jambes, elles sont brisées. »

L'aîné resta gelé un instant et quand il baissa le regard sur les jambes vertes olive, il distingua les attelles et les bandes qui réduisaient les fractures.

Raphaël grogna en voyant les nombreuses blessures et les bleus frais qui couvraient le corps et le visage de son petit frère. Il se baissa sur Donatello pour poser son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, laissant quelques larmes coulées.

Le mutant vert forêt avait coupé les sangles de cuir des jambes avec délicatesse et vint vers la tête du lit pour s'occuper de celles de ces poignets qui étaient enflammés. Alors qu'il finissait de les couper, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, révélant la silhouette de Bishop qui se tient immobile devant la scène.

Le seul qui réagit fut Michelangelo qui se précipita sur l'homme. Profitant de l'effet de surprise et de sa vitesse, il lui planta dans le ventre l'éclat de métal pointu et son poignard.

Bishop surprit par l'action soudaine de la plus jeune tortue, regarda incrédule les armes dans son ventre avant de s'écrouler en arrière.

Michelangelo qui n'avait pas lâché le poignard se jeta sur lui et le frappa à mort dans le bas ventre et le ventre en poussant des cris de rage. Il fut happé en arrière par des bras vigoureux qui l'immobilisèrent alors qu'il se débattait en hurlant pour chercher à terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

« Michelangelo ! » La voix de commandant de son aîné et l'utilisation de son nom complet le ramena à la raison, il resta immobile en haletant péniblement.

Léonardo le lâcha et le força à se lever tout en le surveillant. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! » S'exclama-t-il contre lui.

Mikey ne lâcha pas des yeux la forme de Bishop qui était enroulé sur le côté en se tenant le ventre. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette sur notre chemin, je veux qu'on rentre tous ensemble en sécurité. »

L'aîné regarda Michelangelo qui trembler à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes qui menacer de couler. Comprenant que son petit frère avait été plus que surmené par les expériences et par Bishop, il le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. « On rentre chez nous Mikey. »

Ils se retournèrent vers Raphaël qui porter Donatello dans ses bras, bien emmitouflé par ces soins dans la couverture pour le protéger du froid. L'expression de la tortue vert émeraude était la rage incarnée quand son regard se posa sur le corps de Bishop. L'homme qui les avait enfermés, qui les avait séparés et qui les avait torturés.

Il rêvait de terminer le travail que Michelangelo avait commencé !

Mais le corps frigorifié, anormalement léger dans ses bras le maintien dans l'instant présent et à sa priorité, sa famille. Il passa devant Bishop et lui cracha dessus.

Léonardo passa en poussant Michelangelo devant lui, surveillant l'homme qui ne bouger plus.

Intérieurement, Léonardo espérait que Bishop disparaisse à jamais, mais il ne voulait pas que son petit frère soit un meurtrier. Il continua quand même son chemin sans s'arrêter pour vérifier ce qu'il en était, il avait à ramener ses frères sains et saufs chez eux pour être à nouveau en famille.

**à suivre...**

**à bientôt ! Biz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Je suis ravi de tous vos avis que j'adore relire pour rester motivé. Si vous saviez comme j'adore découvrir et relire vos messages !

Enfin voilà ! Voici le temps des révélations ! La famille Hamato va-t-elle résister à tout ce que cela implique comme conséquence pour Donatello ?

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT**

* * *

**La vérité qui était caché de leurs esprits**

* * *

Il se réveilla en se sentant fatigué et courbaturé.

En tournant la tête, il vit l'heure sur le réveil 7h 56, il était en retard pour la formation ! Il se leva précipitamment en maudissant son étourdissement d'avoir oublié de mettre son réveil en route. Il posa les pieds au sol et s'effondra en criant.

Donatello resta à moitié affalé au sol, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il était tombé et avait aussi mal dans son corps. Quand son regard tomba sur ses jambes, la vue des bandages et des attelles le fit entrer en crise de panique. Il haleta bruyamment, cherchant à prendre de petites respirations pour se calmer et penser. Il chercha comment il avait eu les jambes dans cet état.

**_« Bien ! Puisse que vous êtes assez remis pour tenter de vous enfuir, on va pouvoir commencer à vous étudiez. Mais ça sera après qu'on vous aura donné une punition pour votre stupide tentative d'évasion. »_** L'adolescent se couvera les oreilles de ses mains, suffoquant sous la pression du souvenir.

« Donatello ? »

Une main lui toucha l'épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il chercha sa respiration en croisant le regard de Splinter qui sembler inquiet.

« Je ne peux pas me rappeler… Je ne peux pas me rappeler…. » Chuchota paniqué le jeune mutant alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage démasqué.

Son père le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement la carapace en murmurant tendrement. « Mon enfant, tout va bien se passer… tout va bien… »

Les souvenirs revinrent graduellement à la jeune tortue en même temps qu'elle se réveillait complétement, tous ses terribles souvenirs. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus dans les bras de son père en pleurant à gros sanglot. « Je ne veux pas me rappeler… »

Splinter lui prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et lui caressa la joue. Il entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il savait pour tenter de le calmer. « Tes frères et toi avaient disparus pendant presque un mois. Je vous ai cherché partout avec l'aide d'April, de Casey et de Leather Head quand j'ai retrouvé vos armes sur un toit. On a cherché toutes les pistes possibles et inimaginables. Mais on ne savait pas où vous étiez… »

Donatello observa son père et constata qu'il y avait plus de poils blancs dans sa fourrure, il semblait plus âgé à cause du stress. « Quand tes frères et toi êtes enfin revenus, ma joie fut total car vous étiez tous en vie. Tes frères m'ont raconté que tu étais gravement malade quand vous vous êtes fait attrapez et que Bishop leur a proposé un marché. Il te soignait et en échange, tes frères se soumettaient à ses tests. Mais ton état laisse penser qu'il n'a pas tenu parole. »

Donatello se dégagea des bras de son père en frissonnant. Le regard baissé, il hocha lentement de la tête. « Dès qu'il a traité mon infection, il m'a enfermé dans une cellule... Je ne savais pas pour le marché qu'ils avaient passé…. »

L'adolescent se rappela qu'il devait parler de quelque chose. **_Quand tes frères seront venus te sauver, il faudra leur dire..._**

Sa tête flottée dans la confusion et lui sembler vide quand il s'entendit dire à Splinter. « Il faut que je parle à tout le monde, il faut que je leur dise quelque chose d'important. »

* * *

Michelangelo avait porté avec précaution Donatello tremblant entre ses bras jusqu'à salon. Ce dernier se retrouva assis dans le fauteuil du salon qui était récemment réaménagé. Il était emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture afin de rester au chaud. Son corps amaigrit et malmené n'arriver pas à produire la chaleur nécessaire à son organisme. Il regarda sa famille qui attendait ce qu'il avait à dire en tremblant pour bien des raisons.

C'était la partie la plus difficile d'une situation qui aller empirer par la suite, par sa faute.

Pour retarder le moment fatidique, le génie étudia du regard ses frères. Ils avaient eux aussi maigrit durant leur séjour en cellule. Mais c'était sans doute lui qui avait le plus perdu de poids à cause de sa maladie et de ce qu'il avait enduré. Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo ne semblaient pas avoir subi trop de désagrément physique. Ils avaient des pansements et de nouvelles cicatrises un peu partout sur leur corps et carapace mais rien d'irréparable, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint des dires de Bishop.

Donatello déglutit et ferma les yeux un instant. Le temps de reprendre courage et de savoir par où commencer. « Quand il m'a séparé de vous, des scientifiques m'ont examinés et ont découvert quelque chose sur moi. »

Mal à l'aise pour les différentes réactions de sa famille, l'adolescent respira lentement pour se calmer avant de lâcher la bombe. « Apparemment, je suis différent de vous sur le plan physique… Je serais… U-une fille. »

Sa famille se figea avant de réagir.

Léonardo secoua la tête incrédule. « Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop gros à avaler ? On sait tous que tu es un garçon. Tes analyses A.D.N. le prouve ! »

Donatello hocha la tête et expliqua doucement. « Mon A.D.N. a était réécrit au masculin, j'étais une fille avant notre mutation. »

Raphaël s'emporta devant la situation qui avait viré à l'absurde pour lui. « C'est n'importe quoi cette merde ! Qu'est-ce-qui va se passer ensuite ? Tu vas changer ton nom en Donatella ou Dona ?! »

La réaction fut immédiate, Donatello se raidit une seconde les yeux écarquillés avant d'avoir des hauts le cœur. Il chercha à se lever mais ses jambes brisées refusèrent de le porter, le faisant s'écrouler de tout son long à terre où il vomit le peu de chose que contenait son estomac.

Splinter et Léonardo se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'aider.

Raphaël choqué par la réaction inattendue resta figé.

Michelangelo qui avait été calme et silencieux depuis le début de la discussion se retourna brusquement contre lui et le frappa si fort au visage qu'il le renversa au sol. « Ne l'appelles plus jamais comme ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour lui ! »

Donatello qui avait entendu les paroles de son frère, s'efforça de se calmer pour l'interroger d'une voix rauque. « Mikey, comment sais-tu ce que signifie ce prénom pour moi ?! Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ! »

Mikey ne le regarda pas, gardant ses yeux fixés sur Raphaël qui rester assis au sol confus par la situation, il lui dit seulement. « Continue à nous raconter ce que tu avais à dire, nous en parlerons ensuite. »

Donatello baissa la tête en versant des larmes amères, cette révélation allait en amener une autre qui aller tout détruire. « Je suis enceinte…. »

Tous restèrent silencieux sous le choc. Michelangelo se retourna vers lui, le visage composé en un masque de détresse pur. « Tu es enceinte de Bishop !? »

La question posée par la plus jeune tortue en amena une autre dans leurs esprits. Splinter, qui était toujours au côté de Donatello, se redressa brusquement et arracha la couverture de ses épaules. Il inspecta avec une attention particulière le corps de son enfant et trouva les traces de bleus et d'ecchymoses causés par des mains à cinq doigts. Il ne les avait pas vues la première fois, étant confondue avec celle plus ancienne qui était toujours présente sur la peau du jeune mutant.

Donatello se recroquevilla en baissant les yeux, choqué par l'attitude de Splinter. Il s'enlaça étroitement en tremblant d'effroi sous l'examen de son père. Il murmura en hoquetant de terreur. « J'… je… n'ai r… rien pu… fff… ffaire pour… l'ar… l'arrêter… pardon… » Il se plia en deux pour cacher son corps au regard de tous en sanglotant. « Pardon… pardon… j'ai… rien pu… faire… je suis… désolé… »

Splinter remit la couverture sur lui et s'agenouilla en le prenant dans ses bras, cherchant à le consoler. « Tu n'as pas à demander pardon mon fils, tu n'as rien fait de mal… C'est ce monstre ! C'est ce monstre t'as fait ça qui est le coupable ! »

Léonardo et Raphaël s'écroulèrent en comprenant ce que ça signifier.

L'aîné tendit une main vers Donatello mais y renonça et s'effondra au sol, les mains devant les yeux, les épaules secouées par le chagrin.

Raph qui était toujours à terre ne put lâcher des yeux son petit frère qui pleurer toujours dans le giron de Splinter. Il n'avait pas compris en voyant Don attaché au lit, son comportement quand Mikey avait essayé de le toucher. Il avait pourtant vu une fois son frère aussi perturbé après l'histoire avec Fergesson.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas reconnu les signes !?

Son petit frère… Avait été… Souillé par Bishop ! Il ne méritait pas ça !

Donatello n'avait rien fait pour subir ce sort !

Michelangelo se rapprocha de Donatello et doucement lui caressa la carapace. Don sursauta et leva des yeux écarquillées sur lui pour demander d'une voix brisée. « Comment… Comment… Savais-tu ?»

Mikey ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de tristesse. « Stockman est venu un soir dans ma cellule pour me montrer le contenu d'un montage vidéo qu'il avait réalisé… Il avait placé des caméras dans ta cellule et avait tout filmé… De ce qu'il t'a fait… Du premier jour où il t'a coincé dans le lit et drogué… Et le reste…. Après ça, j'ai fracassé mes menottes et j'en ai utilisé les morceaux pour en faire une arme. Stockman n'avait pas fermé la cellule à clef et j'ai pu sortir pour libérer les autres et venir te chercher. »

Donatello sous le choc de la nouvelle, observa épouvanté Michelangelo et constata avec horreur que le regard habituellement gai et vivant n'était plus. Il y avait maintenant qu'amertume et noirceur causé parce qu'il avait vu.

Le jeune adolescent pleura de rancune. Bishop et Stockman avaient réussi à atteindre ce qu'il avait toujours essayé de protéger chez son petit frère. Ils avaient brisé l'innocence de Mikey qui était leur soleil dans leur vie sombre des égouts.

Et ils y étaient arrivés grâce à lui !

La voix de Michelangelo le ramena à la réalité. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour le bébé ? »

Donatello le regarda sans comprendre un moment et puis se rappela. « Il n'en est pas le père… »

Les frères l'écoutèrent attentivement sans bouger de leur place, attendant la suite. Comme elle ne venait pas Michelangelo demanda. « Alors c'est qui ? »

La tortue vert olive leva avec désespoir ses yeux chocolat vers eux dont couler d'autres larmes. « C'est vous… Vous trois… »

Raphaël hurla pour tout le monde « QUOI ! »

Donatello ferma les yeux, sa décision était prise. « Quand il a découvert que j'avais un organe reproducteur féminin apte à la procréation. Il a décidé de me soigner et de me faire une insémination avec vos semences mélangées. Ça à marcher du premier coup… Apparemment, je suis très fertile. »

Il poussa un petit rire hystérique en s'essuyant les yeux mais des larmes remplacés sans cesse les précédentes. Il se dégoûtait de mentir ainsi à ses frères, mais il lui fallait être convainquant s'il ne voulait pas que tout rate. Ils ne devaient pas savoir. Jamais ! Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal ! Et les choses allaient suffisamment mal comme ça par sa faute. Bishop servirait de bouc émissaire, il le méritait plus que quiconque car c'était lui le véritable monstre.

« D'après la dernière échographie, il y a six fœtus qui grandissent dans mon ventre. Ils sont… En bonne santé… »

Léonardo pris la parole. « Attend, tu dis qu'il a fait ça avec nos semences ? Mais on ne m'a jamais fait un prélèvement de ce genre ?! »

Donatello lui demanda. « Ne vous a-t-il pas assommé ou rendu inconscient à cause d'une de leur expérience ? »

À la tête que firent ses frères cela s'était produit pour tous comme il l'avait espéré. « Ils ont pu vous faire les prélèvements sans que vous vous en rendiez compte avec leur technologie médicale pour l'électro-éjaculation. »

Un grand silence s'abattit sur eux, ils assimilés toutes les informations donnés mais on lisait encore l'incrédulité sur leur visage.

Raphaël se leva et tourna en rond un moment en grommelant, Michelangelo le regarda faire avec méfiance alors que Léonardo finit par se lever et s'approcha de Donatello en demandant avec hésitation. « Comment est-ce possible que tu sois une fille si ton A.D.N. est masculin ? » La question fut posée d'un ton détaché et neutre, pourtant l'adolescent vert forêt tremblait comme une feuille.

Donatello entreprit de lui répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait pour s'occuper l'esprit. « J'étais une fille avant notre mutation et après notre mutation mon A.D.N. à étais réécris au masculin assez facilement. Du moment que j'avais le X viable du chromosome XX dans mon génome pour assurer ma survie. Le reste de mon corps à obéit au demande de l'A.D.N. muté et m'a donné des attributs masculins tout en conservant ce que j'avais été. Donc je suis un homme et en même temps une fille… j'ai l'impression de devenir fou… Tu peux me dire pourquoi ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive ?! **Pourquoi** ! Je ne veux pas être ça ! Je suis un garçon pas une fille ! Pourquoi je suis si différent de vous ! POURQUOI ! »

La discussion d'abord rationnel de l'adolescent avait viré d'un seul coup à des cris et des hurlements à la stupeur de tous. Donatello cria et pleura devant l'injustice qu'il subissait. On lui avait retiré son identité.

Splinter essaya de calmer son enfant, mais celui-ci se débattit furieusement pour ne pas se laisser toucher. Il lutta tant qu'il finit par s'écrouler de fatigue au sol haletant. Splinter plaça doucement la tête de son fils sur ses genoux et lui caressa le front en lui chantant une berceuse japonaise qu'il leur chantait quand ils étaient petits enfants. Donatello ne lutta plus et s'endormit rapidement.

Le vieux rat mutant revit un souvenir. Son fils intelligent devant avoir 6 ans, il s'était isolé de ses frères dans une pièce et pleurer en silence. Splinter était venu s'asseoir auprès de lui et demanda à l'enfant. « Pourquoi es-tu aussi triste, mon fils ? »

L'enfant tortue répondit de sa petite voix enfantine. « Pourquoi je suis si différent de mes frères ? »

Splinter avait remarqué depuis longtemps l'intelligence impressionnante de son jeune fils et ses frères aussi depuis peu, ils avaient réagi en se moquant méchamment de lui. Le père mutant avait consolé son fils, croyant à l'époque que c'était à cause de son intelligence qu'il se sentait si différent de ses frères. Et si le petit avait senti que son corps n'était pas comme il devrait être ?

Il les avait tous élevés comme des garçons et Donatello avait toujours eu un comportement plus doux et sensible que ses frères qui s'étaient souvent moqué de lui, disant qu'il était trop efféminé causant sa détresse et son désespoir.

Donatello avait par la suite, tout fait pour montrer à ses frères qu'il était aussi viril qu'eux mais à sa façon, un excellent ninja et un inventeur de génie.

Une main touchant son épaule sortit Splinter de sa rêverie. Léonardo le regarder avec des yeux hantés en lui demandant. « On devrait le ramener dans sa chambre… »

Splinter regarda son doux enfant meurtri, endormit sur ses genoux et hocha la tête à regret. Michelangelo et Léonardo s'occupèrent d'emmener leur frère dans sa chambre. Le rat mutant se releva doucement pour ses genoux et aperçut Raphaël assit dans le canapé, silencieux. Il vint à ses côtés et attendit qu'il remarque sa présence. La voix habituellement grave de son fils sorti fluette. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? »

Splinter le regarda et vit des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Il les lui sécha d'une main en lui disant. « Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que tout irait bien après votre retour, je n'aurais jamais cru ce qui vient de se dérouler. Avant tout, il faut que Donatello retrouve un semblant de santé, je ne veux pas le perdre alors que vous avez vécu l'enfer pour le sauver. »

Raphaël tourna ses yeux dorés sur son père. « L'enfer !? L'ENFER ! C'est ce que lui a vécu ! Et nous pauvres crétins ! Avons cru cet enfoiré de merde ! Il avait promis qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal si on subissait ces expériences à la con ! J'aurai dû terminer le boulot et tuer ce fils de pute ! »

Splinter ne se fâcha pas pour le langage de son fils au caractère emporté. Lui-même, rêvait de tuer Bishop. Mais à présent, il devait s'occuper de l'esprit de ses fils blessés par les révélations de Donatello. Même s'il doutait qu'il est dit toute la vérité sur le passage de l'insémination, il soupçonnait plutôt que les fœtus étaient le résultat du viol des monstres. Et que Donatello avait décidé d'en faire porter le chapeau à Bishop, lui permettant de haïr quelqu'un pour tout ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Splinter ferma les yeux en soupirant à ses hypothèses. « Raphaël, je voudrais que tu surveilles Michelangelo et Léonardo pour voir si tu peux les aider. Si tu n'y arrive pas vient me voir et nous en discuterons. Il faut que nos esprits restent clairs si nous voulons aider Donatello pour les jours à venir. »

La tortue portant le masque rouge ne chercha pas à contre dire les ordres de son père, au contraire il les accepta avec reconnaissance. C'était un moyen de se concentrer sur autres choses et d'avancer.

**à suivre... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Ce chapitre est plutôt court car le suivant sera assez lourd en rebondissement.

Dites ? Vous savez le titre de cette histoire à une signification que je ne vous avais pas encore expliqué. Comme vous vous en douter, la vérité concerne le secret du corps de Donatello. C'est donc cette vérité qui était cachée, dissimulée de l'esprit de tous.

En tout cas, un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir !

Je promets de faire plus d'efforts dans mes corrections, mais je vous préviens la conjugaison, je l'ai jamais aimée ! Mais jamais ! Je n'ai jamais réussi mes dictées à cause d'elle ! C'est ma bête noire que je combats avec acharnement et qui me mords dès que je pense l'avoir maté. Mais je l'aurai ! XD

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT**

* * *

**La vérité qui était cachée de leurs esprits**

* * *

Les jours suivants furent compliqués pour eux.

Ils avaient à tour de rôle veillé sur Donatello qui dormait sans donner signe de réveil depuis deux jours. Inquiets, ils demandèrent de l'aide à Leather Head. Le grand reptile avait aidé dans les recherches des tortues portées disparues et était au courant de leur retour, mais il ne savait pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans les laboratoires de Bishop.

Aussi, quand il arriva dans la tanière, il fut amené à l'écart dans le dojo où on lui raconta toute l'histoire.

Le grand mutant éclata dans une rage dévastatrice quand on lui raconta la partie des abus et de la grossesse. Le dojo serait à retaper mais personne n'était blessé. Quand Leather Head fut calmé, il alla auprès de Donatello sous le regard inquiet de la famille Hamato soucieuse de le voir aussi près de la tortue inconsciente s'il faisait une nouvelle crise.

Leather Head eu le cœur brisé en voyant son ami dans cet état d'affaiblissement. Il se contraint à maîtriser ses émotions pour ne pas le blesser inutilement. Il ausculta Donatello aussi doucement qu'il put et s'efforça d'ignorer les bleus et les meurtrissures qui parcouraient le corps de son ami.

D'après son examen, l'adolescent dormait pour récupérer des traumatismes reçus mais il était dans un état de dénutrition assez inquiétant. « Comment faites-vous pour le faire manger ? » Demanda-t-il.

Michelangelo répondit. « En général, je lui donne de la soupe pour qu'il puisse avaler sans s'étouffer. »

Le crocodile mutant se releva et les regarda d'un visage froncé par la réflexion. « Il lui faut des aliments plus riche en calories. Il est sérieusement dénutrit. Je pense qu'il fait aussi une rechute dans la maladie car il est légèrement fiévreux. »

Il tourna les yeux vers son ami alité et cette fois ne put faire abstraction de ce qu'il voyait.

Donatello était allongé sur sa carapace, respirant si doucement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne respirait plus. Sa peau était vert gris maladif au lieu de son habituel teint vert olive, des cernes impressionnantes avec des poches s'étalées en demi-lune sous ses yeux. Ses bras et ses jambes avaient perdus de leur masse musculaire à cause des semaines de maladie, de manque de nourriture et de maltraitance. Des bleus et des ecchymoses sur ses épaules s'ajouter à celle qu'il avait déjà reçue de son intercalation avec ses frères devenus fous à cause du poison.

Le grand mutant remarqua alors que les jambes de Donatello avaient un aspect étrange. Il retira les couvertures pour mieux les voir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le plastron de la tortue qui était plaqué contre son ventre creusé par la faim et ses côtes saillantes. Des ecchymoses parcouraient sa taille, ses hanches et ses cuisses. Preuve que Donatello ne s'était pas laissé faire et s'était battu jusqu'au bout malgré son état. Son regard tomba alors sur les jambes bandées avec les attelles, il passa une main dessus en fronçant des sourcils. Il entreprit de défaire les bandages.

Les frères et le père de Donatello, intrigués se rapprochèrent pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Quand le crocodile mutant enleva la dernière couche, il grimaça en voyant que les attelles étaient posées à même la peau, sans protection. Elles s'étaient enfoncées dans la chair de la jambe amaigrit. Il retira doucement les attelles qui laissèrent une empreinte inquiétante. Il massa un peu pour évaluer les dégâts et à son plus grand soulagement les marques n'étaient que peu profondes, le muscle s'en remettrai assez vite. Il vit alors les ecchymoses sous le genou et au niveau de la cheville. Il se pencha dessus et grogna quand il comprit aux formes des bleus que la jambe avait été brisée chirurgicalement.

Leather Head se releva et passa une main devant son visage pour refouler la colère qui l'envahit.

« Qu'y a-t-il Leather Head ? » Demanda Léonardo inquiet en regardant les jambes de son frère. « La blessure est-elle irréparable ? »

Le plus grand mutant s'empressa de le rassurer. « Non, non, ça devrait aller si la récupération se passe bien. C'est juste que je réalise que ses jambes ont étés volontairement brisées. Je crois même qu'ils lui ont brisés deux fois les jambes, à deux périodes différentes. »

Michelangelo et Raphaël grognèrent en repensant aux paroles des scientifiques qui ramener Don d'expérimentation.

« Ils ont dû faire ça quand il a essayait de s'enfuir. » Commenta d'une voix grognante Raph.

Leather Head défit l'autre bande et constata qu'elle était dans un état similaire à l'autre. Il préféra en guise de plâtre appliquer sur les jambes un composé de résine qu'il avait inventé avec Donatello, en prenant les articulations du genou et de la cheville pour maintenir les fractures en place.

Quand ce fut fini, il sortit de la chambre si fatigué d'avoir contrôlé ses émotions, qu'il eut besoin de se reposer. Splinter lui apporta du thé dans le salon alors que ses fils étaient autour du crocodile.

« Et qu'en est-il dû faite de sa grossesse ? » Demande Léonardo qui continua. « Je veux dire, je voudrais savoir ce que l'on peut faire pour ça. »

Leather Head réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. « Je pense que pour le moment ça ira, il faudrait que je m'occupe de l'échographe d'ici. Donatello n'a pas eu le temps de réparer celui qu'il avait trouvé à la casse. » Il secoua la tête tristement pour chasser le souvenir de son ami joyeux de sa trouvaille et revenir au sujet de conversation. « Mais je ne pense pas que sa vie soit en danger pour l'instant, elle pourrait être un problème plus tard si on n'arrive pas à le faire manger correctement. »

Leather Head aurait tant voulu que Donatello soit réveillé pour lui poser des questions, il parla à lui-même. « Si seulement je savais comment il a pu tomber enceint, ça serait plus sûr… »

L'aîné des frères lui répondit. « Il était en train de me l'expliquer avant… Qu'il soit trop fatigué et se soit endormit. Il m'a dit qu'il était une fille avant notre mutation et qu'après ça, il serait devenu un garçon mais que ses organes féminins étaient restés en place et fonctionnel. »

Leather Head réfléchit à ces nouvelles informations à haute voix. « Donc, si les organes étaient déjà présent avant mutation, il est possible que eux aussi est mutés comme Donatello. Cela pourrait être confirmé après que j'ai installé l'échographe. Mais je dirais que le faite que vous soyez des tortues humanoïdes mutantes pourrait compliquer les choses. Cela n'aurait normalement pas dû avoir lieu, on ne sait pas si les fœtus seront viables ou si on ne va pas se retrouver avec des créatures difformes. Surtout si Bishop à manipuler leur A.D.N. »

Léonardo resta figé un moment en pensant aux risques pour son petit frère.

Raphaël posa la question qui lui brûler les lèvres. « Est-ce que l'on ne pourrait pas l'interrompre ? Elle devient dangereuse pour lui ! Et surtout parce que c'est trop invraisemblable comme situation ! »

Tous restèrent silencieux, Splinter s'exprima alors. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre le réveil de Donatello avant de faire l'échographie et de penser à tout ce qui pourrait en découler. La priorité est sa santé et son bien-être. Leather Head, vous pouvez occuper de la machine. Mais vous ne ferez rien tant qu'il ne vous donnera pas l'accord. Il a été assez privé de son autonomie et de son corps sans que l'on en rajoute en faisant un examen sans son accord. »

Tous hochèrent la tête aux arguments de Splinter, ils ne voulaient pas faire plus de mal que nécessaire à Donatello.

**à suivre...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur :** Un petit coucou rapide et un grand "Bon courage aux tortues !" Ils vont en avoir besoin.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**La vérité qui était cachée de leurs esprits**

* * *

Léonardo se réveilla en sursaut.

Il regarda autour de lui en se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il était dans le fauteuil de la chambre de Donatello et dans quelques quarts d'heures il serait remplacé par Raphaël pour la relève. Incapable de se rendormir, il décida de se lever et de chercher un roman dans la bibliothèque de son frère. En allant vers le meuble, il jeta un œil vers la forme endormie de son frère. Il constata alors que la poitrine de Don avait une amplitude plus rapide comme s'il avait couru. Inquiet, il se rapprocha pour voir comment il allait.

Il eut la surprise de voir les yeux de Donatello grands ouverts et en larmes. Il réalisa alors que ce qui l'avait réveillé c'était un petit cri et les sanglots étouffés qu'avait dû pousser son frère en se réveillant.

« Hé Donny ? » Appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Son frère fixa le plafond un moment puis cligna des yeux avant de baisser son regard vers lui. Il fronça des sourcils visiblement perdu. « L… Léo ? »

L'aîné s'agenouilla devant le lit et lui prit la main, la pressant doucement. « Salut mon grand, comment te sens-tu ? »

Donatello réfléchit un moment avant de répondre d'une voix lasse. « Fatigué, très fatigué… »

Léonardo lui pressa la main et lui dit. « C'est normal, tu n'as pas eu de vrais repas depuis longtemps, on va te faire manger un peu et tu devrais te sentir mieux. Je vais avertir les autres que tu es réveillé. »

Il sortit dehors et passa dans la chambre de Raphaël et ensuite dans celle de Michelangelo pour les réveiller et leur annonça la bonne nouvelle.

Les deux tortues aux masques rouges et orange se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Donatello pour le voir pendant que l'aîné aller avertir Splinter. Ils rejoignirent les autres peu de temps après, trouvant Mikey et Raph aidant leur frère à se relever. Donatello était effectivement très épuisé, le simple fait de se tenir assis lui coûter beaucoup de force.

Michelangelo fila en cuisine et revint avec un plateau composé de plusieurs plats que Donny aimer. Il le plaça sur ses genoux et lui tendit une fourchette avec un petit sourire. « Mange à ta faim, ne force pas trop…. »

Donatello pris la fourchette et commença avec le premier plat qui était des œufs brouillés comme seul Mikey savait faire. L'adolescent mangea lentement sa première bouchée, prenant le temps de goûter la saveur du plat. Il sentit des larmes aux bords de ses yeux et les sécha d'un revers de la main. On lui toucha l'épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il leva des yeux embrumés vers son père inquiet de ses larmes, il chercha à le rassurer en lui disant. « Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que c'est tellement bon que ça me donne envie de pleurer. J'avais oublié à quels points Mikey cuisine bien. »

Il continua à manger les œufs nettoyant de moitié l'assiette mais ne put pas prendre plus. Il repoussa le plateau et soupira en fermant les yeux.

Il dut s'endormir car quand les rouvrir, il était à nouveau allongé sur le côté et sous les couvertures. Il se débattit pour sortir de dessous les couvertures et ne réussit qu'à en sortir un bras. Les couvertures furent soudainement tirées hors de lui et il sentit le froid se glisser sur sa peau le faisant frissonner. Il sursauta alors en voyant les yeux dorés de Raphaël qui le fixer intensément.

« Tu as froid ? »

Donatello hocha timidement la tête, Raph replia les couvertures sur son corps laissant seulement ses bras et son torse dépassé. Il lui demanda. « Ça va mieux comme ça ? »

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Raph fronça des sourcils. « Tu as soif ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Raph sortit de la chambre et reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre et une bouteille d'eau. Il aida son frère à s'asseoir et lui prépara ensuite un verre d'eau avant de le lui tendre. Donatello bu lentement son verre et en vida un deuxième avant de se sentir rassasier.

L'adolescent au masque rouge lui prit le verre et le laissa avec la bouteille sur la table de chevet. Il se retourna vers Donatello et lui dit d'un ton badin. « Tu sais, tu nous as fait une drôle de frayeur. Tu t'es endormit directement après avoir mangé. »

« Je ne m'en suis rendu compte seulement à mon réveil. »

Raphaël sourit d'entendre la voix de son petit frère même si elle était encore fragile. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, réfléchissant à comment il devait aborder ce sujet-là. « Tu es resté quelques jours sans te réveiller alors nous avons dû faire appel à Leather Head pour qu'il puisse nous dire comment faire pour t'aider. Tu étais tellement dénutri qu'il te fallait quelque chose de plus adapter à tes besoins. On a dû cambrioler un hôpital pour t'obtenir des solutions de nourriture entérale et il s'est occupé de l'administration. Depuis que tu t'es évanoui dans le salon, il s'est passé une semaine. »

Donatello ferma les yeux pour digérer l'information, il n'arrêtait pas de perdre des semaines de sa vie en ce moment.

« Leather Head à réparer l'échographe pour t'examiner si tu le veux plus tard. »

L'adolescent mutant ne frissonna pas à cause du froid cette fois et demanda avec hésitation. « Leather Head sait ce qui s'est passé… Ce qui m'est arrivé… ? »

Raphaël hocha la tête en ajoutant en grognant. « Il hait encore plus ce fils de pute maintenant… Et il est très inquiet pour toi. Il craint que ça se passe mal pour toi si on ne surveille pas l'évolution. Et procéder à l'élimination s'il le faut… »

Donatello baissa la tête, le regard dans le vague, il parla d'une voix ténue. « Ils sont si petits pour l'instant, ils sont rien. Mais je dois savoir… Je dois les voir de plus près. Ils pourraient être plus. »

La chaude tête le regarda interloqué par les paroles de son frère. « Que… Que veux-tu dire par là ? Je ne comprends pas très bien… »

Son frère leva les yeux vers lui et parla d'une voix aussi ferme qu'il pouvait. « Je veux faire l'échographie, maintenant. »

Raphaël cligna des yeux et comprenant que son frère était sûr de lui, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Tu es sûr Don, tu ne préfères pas attendre d'être mieux ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une échographie, c'est bon. »

La tortue vert émeraude sortit et quelques minutes plus tard rentra avec le crocodile mutant qui le salua avec chaleur. « Bonjour mon ami. »

Donatello lui rendit son salut, tout en gardant les yeux baissés, honteux de revoir son ami dans ces circonstances.

« Je veux faire l'échographie. » Lui annonça-t-il.

Leather Head hocha de la tête et se pencha sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Surprit, Donatello se recroquevilla en bloquant sa respiration. Leather Head le rassura quand il se rendit compte du saisissement de son ami. « Je vais vous aider à aller dans le labo, vos jambes ne peuvent pas vous portez. »

La jeune tortue hocha de la tête doucement en tremblant, mais Leather Head fut arrêté par Raphaël qui s'accroupit à côté du lit. « Si ça ne dérange pas, c'est moi qui vais le porter jusque là-bas. »

Donatello le regarda en frissonnant pendant qu'il retirait la plus part des couvertures de son corps et en plaça une sur ses épaules pour qu'il n'est plus froid.

Leather Head regarda avec intérêt la tortue en rouge qu'il connaissait pour son caractère emporté et brutal, être doux et attentionné envers son petit frère. Raphaël se pencha sur Don et le pris en nuptial dans le creux de ses bras.

Donatello se raidit en soufflant quand il sentit les doigts se refermer autour de ses genoux alors que son frère l'écoper vers le haut. Raphaël s'immobilisa quand il sentit son raidissement. La jeune tortue trembla entre ses bras avant de lever des yeux vagues vers lui en grimaçant. « J'ai encore mal aux jambes. » S'excusa-t-il.

Le plus vieux sourit avec soulagement au plus jeune et ils sortirent de la chambre avec Leather Head qui leur ouvrait le chemin.

Ils retrouvèrent toute la famille dans le salon, attendant de voir Donatello arriver parmi eux. Quand ils virent que c'était Raphaël qui l'amener dans ses bras. Ils sourirent avec tendresse, car c'était rare que leur frère au sang chaud se montre aussi gentil envers l'un d'eux et Don avait justement besoin de toute l'affection que sa famille pouvait lui prodiguer.

Quand ils furent dans le salon, tout le monde se rapprocha d'eux pour parler au génie convalescent.

« Salut Donny ! Il faudra que tu manges encore plus tard, on va te faire prendre plein de mini-repas pour que tu ne sois pas malade et que tu récupères au plus vite. » Annonça Mikey qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents, rayonnant par son innocence.

Donatello sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux avant de pouvoir les arrêter tellement il fut ému, il les essuya aussi prestement que possible de sa main libre.

« Donny ?! » S'écria son petit frère.

Don se maudit d'avoir pleuré et s'excusa de sa voix rouillée. « Ce n'est rien, tout va bien maintenant… J'ai juste hâte de finir cet examen. »

Léonardo et Splinter se poussèrent pour laisser passer Raphaël qui continua sa route jusque dans le laboratoire où il posa son jeune frère sur la table d'examen préparé à côté de l'échographe. Donatello regarda sa famille qui se grouper à l'entrée du labo se préparant à attendre dehors pour ne pas gêner l'examen.

« Vous pouvez venir voir l'échographie si vous voulez… » Sa voix sonna terriblement petite et craintive, il détesté ça.

Sa famille hésita un moment. « Tu es sûr qu'on ne te gêneras pas ? » Demanda Léonardo, Donatello secoua la tête et les regarda avec insistance pour les convaincre de le rejoindre.

Ce qu'ils firent avec joie, ils vinrent d'un côté de la table pendant que Leather Head de l'autre côté de celle-ci préparait le matériel.

L'adolescent s'allongea sur la table et le crocodile appliqua le gel sur son ventre. La jeune tortue siffla en fermant les yeux à cause de la sensation glaciale qui était désagréable comme elle avait déjà froid.

Donatello sentit quelqu'un glisser sa main dans la sienne crispée, il s'y agrippa fermement avec reconnaissance. Il souffla doucement en prenant de petites respirations pour calmer la crise de panique qui monter en lui.

_« Je suis à la maison, je ne suis pas dans ce maudit laboratoire, ma famille est avec moi, tout va bien se passer. » _

Quand il fut suffisamment calme, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard rassurant de Léonardo qui lui pressa la main pour le réconforter. Don ne put retenir ses larmes et tourna la tête vers Leather Head qui avait suspendu son mouvement attendant l'accord de son ami qui hocha la tête. Il regarda avec horreur la tête de l'échographe se poser sur son plastron ventral et se déplacer en douceur pour chercher où étaient placés les fœtus dans son ventre.

* * *

Leather Head découvrit avec incrédulité l'utérus et les fœtus dans la région abdominale, même s'il en avait connaissance c'était troublant de découvrir cela.

Il dénombra six fœtus chacun dans leur poche de placenta et constata qu'ils correspondaient au développement d'un fœtus humain de plusieurs mois. Il tourna le moniteur vers les tortues et leur père. Il leur montra un à un les embryons, il s'attarda sur le dernier pour analyser ses caractéristiques à haute voix. « On voit bien le début de contour d'une carapace et qu'il commence à développer ses membres. Ils sont tous en bonne santé d'après ce que je vois et commence à présenter toutes les caractéristiques « normale » d'une tortue mutante dirons-nous. Par contre, je trouve bizarre l'avancement de leur développement. Je veux dire, qu'ils sont trop grands par rapport à la date de fécondation, on dirait qu'ils ont au moins 2-3 mois. »

Donatello commença à paniquer en entendant Leather Head, il avait oublié de prendre en compte les dates quand il avait accusé Bishop de son état. Le crocodile voyant la panique de son ami s'empressa de le rassurer, se trompant sur la cause de son effroi. « Mais étant des tortues mutantes toutes les choses que nous connaissons ne s'appliquent pas forcément pour vous. Déjà le faite que la grossesse soit vivipares et non ovipares montre à quels points vous avez mutés des tortues normales. »

« Vivipares ? » Demanda Mikey d'une petite voix intriqué.

Leather Head expliqua. « Une grossesse où le petit grandit dans le ventre de sa mère alors que les tortues pondent des œufs et les enterrent dans la terre pour qu'ils incubent jusqu'à l'éclosion. Ce qui prouve que vous tenez plus de l'humain que l'on ne pensait. »

Il déplaça la tête de l'échographe pour voir à nouveau un à un les embryons et vérifier qu'il n'avait rien loupé. Il fronça des sourcils et parut réfléchir à un problème. Il se tourna vers Donatello qui observer le moniteur, le visage fermé. « Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

Donatello continua à dévisager le moniteur comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer un message caché, il soupira et quand il parla sa voix fut très basse. « On ne fait rien pour le moment… »

Ses frères se figèrent à cette phrase. Michelangelo demanda. « Comment ça on ne fait rien ? Tu ne vas pas t'en débarrasser ?! »

Léonardo le coupa en continuant. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que Bishop a bien pu leur faire en plus ?! Si ça se trouve il a modifié leur A.D.N. pour ses besoins et ça peut dégénérer ! »

Raphaël grogna sa réponse. « Débarrasse-toi de ça avant que ça essaie de te tuer. Sinon je le ferais à ta place ! »

Donatello se raidit sur la table au ton des voix grinçante de ses frères et les regarda avec des yeux hantés en s'écriant. « Il a cherché à s'en débarrasser avant vous ! Il avait préparé l'intervention ! S'il avait manipulé leurs A.D.N., pourquoi a-t-il voulu me les arracher pour essayer ensuite avec sa semence ! Il voulait les tuer parce que se sont vos enfants ! » Le jeune mutant trembla au souvenir, des larmes menacèrent de couler mais il les tient en retrait trop contrarier par la situation. On avait déjà essayé de tuer ces êtres innocents et maintenant c'était leurs propres géniteurs qui voulaient leurs morts !

Leather Head répéta choqué les paroles de Donatello. « Sa semence ? »

Don se rendant compte qu'il avait trop parlé, ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Raphaël s'énerva et l'attrapa par les épaules. « Parle ! »

Donatello essaya de chasser les mains de son frère qui ne le lâcher pas, il le tenait fermement mais sans lui faire mal. L'adolescent s'épuisa rapidement contre lui, perdant la bataille et dû admettre que s'il voulait qu'on le lâche, il devait parler. Il détourna le regard en étouffa un sanglot, dégoûter par la situation. Son frère le forcer encore à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté.

Il sentit Raphaël le relâcher et une main tremblante se posa sur sa tête. Donatello tourna un regard surpris vers lui et vit les yeux brillants de larmes et le visage crispé de ce dernier par la détresse. « Je t'en supplie… Donny… Pardonne-moi… je, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… mais je voulais que tu parles. Que tu nous parle comme avant… s'il te plait… »

Cette fois, les larmes coulées réellement et Raph se serait écroulé s'il ne se retenait pas en tremblant contre la table. Don lui toucha timidement le bras et chercha son regard. « D'accord… D'accord… »

Il soupira et entreprit de clarifier la situation en choisissant ses mots. « Ils… M'ont… Quand ils m'ont inséminé j'étais encore malade. Alors, ils ont surveillé l'évolution de la grossesse… J'étais convalescent et il n'arrêtait pas d'être là à tout surveiller… Et quand… Quand il… Il m'a… Il n'a plus voulu d'eux, il voulait qu'on me les retire et qu'on les place dans un incubateur spécial. Autopsie, s'ils ne survivaient pas à l'extraction. Il avait prévu de me… De me… M'inséminer pour voir s'il était possible de faire un croisement avec un humain, lui. Il… Il m'a assuré qu'il prendrait le temps et l'énergie qu'il faudrait pour que ses efforts portent leurs fruits. »

Donatello ne put retenir ses larmes alors qu'il tremblait au pénible souvenir. Il avait dissimulé les mots exacts de Bishop, mais tout le monde avait compris comment l'humain aurait procédé pour cette étape.

L'adolescent continua en pleurant la tête plongée entre ses mains. « Il n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler Dona, exactement comme Fergesson quand il m'avait attrapé. En plus, c'est de ma faute si l'E.P.F. connaissait notre existence ! Fergesson avait un journal et il l'avait contacté pour qu'il le libère. Mais comme il est mort avant, tout ce qu'il a eu c'est ce foutu journal ou il racontait que j'étais une fille… J'avais seulement 14 ans ! Et tout le monde savait déjà ce que mon corps me cachait ! »

Il sursauta quand il sentit des bras l'enlacer et des mains lui caresser la carapace de manière rassurante. Il ouvrit ses yeux larmoyant pour voir ses frères qui pleurer pour lui et essayer de le réconforté.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Donatello, tu n'as pas à supporter ça. » Lui dit Splinter d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

Le jeune mutant secoua la tête et sanglota en parlant. « Nous n'aurons aucunes autres opportunités comme celle-là ! On ne sait pas si on aura la chance de rencontrer encore quelqu'un qui pourra partager notre vie comme le fait April et Casey. C'est la seule chance pour notre espèce… J'aimerai que quelque chose de bien ressorte de tout cela. Que je n'ai pas vécu tout cela pour rien… Je ne veux pas que tout cela ne mène à rien ! S'il… S'il vous… »

L'adolescent plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche en retenant un haut le cœur de dégoût. Il n'arrivait pas à dire "s'il vous plaît" sans se rappeler qui, il avait dû tant supplié en vain avant. Il continua d'une voix brisée par le chagrin. « J'aimerais que vous me laissiez faire. Ils ne sont pas un danger, mais votre avenir… »

Splinter baissa la tête pour réfléchir, il ne voulait pas imposer son choix à Donatello après ce qu'il avait vécu, mais ne voulait pas prendre de risque pour sa santé.

Leather Head qui était un peu confus par les explications de son ami décida de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. « On peut continuer de les surveiller à intervalle régulier et s'assurer que tout ce passe bien. »

Les tortues et leur père regardèrent le crocodile mutant, Donatello le fixa l'air suppliant. « Pour l'instant tout prouve que les fœtus sont parfaitement normaux et en bonne santé. Si ça se trouve les petits vont être tout à fait semblables à vous, sans rien de bizarre ou d'étrange résultant d'une manipulation de Bishop. »

Donatello lui fit un très mince début de sourire pour le remercier de son aide, le premier depuis ces terrifiants jours. Seul Splinter le vit et comprit alors l'importance de ce que cela représenter pour son enfant. Il inclina la tête et dit. « Nous t'aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons Donatello. »

Son enfant pu seulement pleurer de reconnaissance et se laissa bercer par ses frères dans leur étreinte.

Splinter sortit en compagnie de Leather Head du laboratoire pour laisser le temps à Donatello de se remettre. Leather Head étais un peu perturber par la discussion qu'il avait entendu, Splinter sentant son trouble lui expliqua qui était ce Fergesson et ce qu'il avait tenté de faire à Donatello.

« Je comprends mieux son amertume pour sa situation actuelle…. Il doit avoir l'impression que l'univers se moque de lui. » Murmura Leather Head.

Splinter hocha la tête tristement. « Je suppose que je vais devoir trouver un moyen pour calmer son esprit. J'ai peur pour lui. Je pense que Donatello fera tout pour remédier à la situation, il refusera de laisser quoi que ce soit briser notre famille. Pas même lui. J'ai peur qu'il s'épuise à cette tâche insensée avec… Ceci en plus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Leather Head lui prit doucement l'épaule. « Je vais faire mon possible pour vous soutenir, on va procéder étapes par étapes mais nous pouvons y arriver. »

**à suivre...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Voici la fin de cette histoire. Et il reste tant de chose à faire pour la famille Hamato...

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**La vérité qui était cachée de leurs esprits**

* * *

Quand April et Casey furent appelés à venir chez les tortues. Ils furent surprit par l'ambiance dans le repaire. Ils savaient que l'expérience de l'emprisonnement chez Bishop avait été pénible et que Donatello avait été dans un état critique. Mais ils furent encore plus surprit en voyant que Leather Head avait établir ses quartiers parmi eux.

Inquiète, April demanda au grand saurien comment aller leur ami convalescent. Leather Head fut assez évasif, leur disant qu'il allait plutôt bien compte tenu des circonstances. Et leur demanda d'attendre que toute la famille se réunisse pour en parler.

Léonardo les accueillit avec chaleur malgré le fait qu'on le sentait épuisé. Michelangelo et Raphaël étaient apparus peu de temps après dans un état similaire. Splinter fut aussi dans un état plus marqué, les épaules voutées et les poils plus ternes à cause du stress.

April demanda après Donatello, Splinter la rassura sur son état de santé mais comme il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, il dormait encore. Il les invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire… Quand ils ont étés capturé par Bishop, Donatello a été séparé de ses frères parce qu'il était malade. Et ils lui ont fait des examens qui démontèrent que Donatello était en partie une fille. »

Casey rigola au début puis voyant que tout le monde restait sérieux, il dit. « Ben quoi ? Vous avez enfin la preuve que Don est bien une fille comme vous n'arrêtiez pas de le charrier là-dessus avec ça. Hé ! Mais ça veut dire que vous avez enfin une chance de pouvoir sortir avec une fille de votre espèce ! »

Raphaël le regarda dégoûter. « La ferme Casey ! Si tu n'étais pas un pote, je t'aurais cassé la gueule pour ce que tu viens de dire sur mon frère ! »

Voyant qu'il avait fait une boulette, le jeune homme s'excusa et écouta la suite de l'histoire racontée par Splinter. « Il était une fille avant notre mutation, ses organes reproducteurs étant en état de marche… Bishop a décidé de faire une expérience sur lui en prenant la semence de ses frères. »

Casey s'écria. « Vous avez donné votre petite affaire à Bishop ? »

Léonardo lui répondit en grognant. « Non, il n'a pas eu besoin de notre avis ! Apparemment, il s'est servi tout seul quand on était évanouit. »

Splinter soupira à cause de l'interruption répétée du jeune homme. « Monsieur Jones, j'apprécierais que vous restiez calme. »

Casey hocha la tête alors qu'April attendait visible inquiète de la tournure de l'histoire que continua Splinter.

« Bishop a fait en sorte de Donatello soit enceinte de ses frères. »

April et Casey s'exclamèrent choqués. « Quoi vous voulez dire qu'il… Est enceinte ! Maintenant ! »

Splinter hocha gravement la tête, April se leva d'un bond. « Il faut que j'aille le voir ! »

Le vieux rat l'arrêta. « Mademoiselle O'Neil, je n'ai pas terminé et il est important avant que vous le voyez que vous sachiez tout. »

La jeune femme se rassie, mal à l'aise par les paroles de Splinter. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que de découvrir qu'on est une fille après avoir toujours cru toute sa vie qu'on était un garçon et d'être enceinte de ses frères ?

Splinter eu les épaules qui se voûtèrent un peu plus avant de parler. « Après cela Bishop la enfermé dans une cellule où il… Venait tous les jours pour mener des expériences et… Abuser de lui. »

Un silence de mort s'abattu dans le salon, April sentit sa poitrine et sa gorge se comprimer mais elle réussit à articuler. « Non… il ne… non… »

Casey la pris dans ses bras quand elle s'écroula en hoquetant. « Ce n'est pas possible… ça doit être une erreur… » Murmura-t-il.

Mikey secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas une erreur. Stockman avait planqué des caméras dans la cellule et en a fait une vidéo qu'il m'a montrée. »

Ils regardèrent la plus jeune tortue et virent que son regard habituellement de bébé innocent était maintenant dur et glacial en racontant. « Il s'est permit de dire que c'étaient des conversations et combien de fois Bishop venait pour ces conversations par jours. Ce salopard… lui a brisé les jambes deux fois ! La première fois pour l'immobiliser et la deuxième fois parce qu'il avait essayé de fuir. Il le gardait drogué et le terroriser tellement que Donny est brisé par sa faute ! »

Mikey eut la voix qui monta dans les graves quand il chercha à étouffer les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. « Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de poids avant à cause de ce qu'on lui a fait durant notre crise de folie. Il était gravement malade à cause de morsures infectées. Et maintenant, il est tellement mince… si affaiblit qu'il ne fait que dormir pour récupérer… j'ai peur… je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! » Il pleura à grosses larmes et enfouit son visage dans son bras, avant que Léonardo ne le console en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

April se leva en tremblant et se dirigea vers l'étage pour rejoindre la chambre de Donatello. Elle devait le voir, ce qu'elle avait entendu ne pouvait être vrai ! Donatello était un grand combattant, un génie, un être exceptionnel qui aimer aider les autres et protéger sa famille avec ses connaissances. Ça ne pouvait pas lui être arrivé. Impossible. Pas à lui !

April entra dans la chambre et s'avança jusqu'à lit ou dormait Donatello. La tortue ne se réveilla pas quand elle alluma la lumière, signe que la fatigue était vraiment intense chez elle. Elle s'approcha du lit et de ses mains tremblantes April prit celles de Donatello, les pressant doucement. Elles étaient froides comme si toute la chaleur de son corps avait été pompée. La jeune femme regarda le visage démasqué de son ami et sanglota en voyant les traces de son calvaire.

Donatello dormait profondément mais on voyait que ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, ses joues creusées par la faim et sous ses yeux on pouvait voir encore des traces de cernes et de poche dû à l'insomnie. Elle tira les couvertures de côté en s'excusant pour ce qu'elle allait faire. April écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit à quel point il avait maigrit, on pouvait même compter ses côtes ! Et quand son regard tomba sur les bleus sur les cuisses et les hanches, elle préféra reborder Donatello et sortir le plus rapidement possible de la chambre pour s'écrouler en boule contre un mur en pleurant.

Des bras vigoureux l'enlacèrent et April se retrouva contre la poitrine de Casey qui lui caressa le dos sans rien dire. Elle s'agrippa à lui et pleura sans retenus pour l'injustice de ce qu'elle avait vu. « Il ne méritait pas ça, Casey… C'est la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse… pourquoi est-ce que ça lui est arrivé !? »

Casey la pressa contre sa poitrine et elle entendit son cœur battre tel un tambour contre son oreille. Le jeune homme lui embarrassa le front et l'aida à se relever, la guidant vers le salon où Michelangelo tenait fermement une tasse de thé pour se réchauffer. Splinter en proposa à April qui put seulement hocher de la tête pour l'accepter. Quand elle fut un peu plus calme, il lui revient alors à l'esprit quelque chose. « Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire pour sa grossesse ? »

Leather Head lui répondit. « On a fait une échographie quand il s'est réveillé, et on a vérifié si les embryons étaient normaux. »

April et Casey écarquillèrent les yeux. « Les embryons ?! »

Leather Head hocha la tête. « Il y en a six, ils sont tous en bonne santé et ne semble pas avoir subi de manipulation génétique. D'après Donatello, Bishop à chercher à s'en débarrasser quand il changé ses plans sur lui. Bishop voulait mettre les embryons dans des incubateurs ou en autopsie selon le résultat de l'intervention. Pour ensuite faire un croisement avec un humain en utilisant sa propre semence. »

April ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête chuter dans ses mains en pensant à ce que Donatello avait dû vivre.

Léonardo pris alors la parole. « Il veut continuer la grossesse… »

Casey et April s'écrièrent ensemble. « Quoi !? »

Léo leva la main pour qu'ils le laisse parler. « Je sais nous avons réagi pareil, mais Don… Croit que c'est une chance inestimable pour nous. Avoir des enfants de notre espèce représenterait quelque chose d'irremplaçable pour nous. Même si, personnellement, j'avais pensé que si on avait de la chance ce serait avec une humaine, pas comme ça. » Il ferma les yeux, luttant pour continuer. « Il nous a supplié de le laisser faire, il veut que quelque chose de bon ressorte de tout cela. Qu'il n'est pas subi tout cela sans raison. Et nous avons accepté de le laissez faire pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Leather Head va surveiller la grossesse pour s'assurer que rien ne puisse porter atteinte à sa vie. »

April s'énerva. « Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte que dans son état, cette grossesse peut être mortelle pour lui ! Son corps ne va pas pouvoir le nourrir lui et les embryons en même temps ! C'est du suicide ! »

Léonardo baissa la tête et souffla doucement un coup avant d'affronter son regard. « April, si vous l'aviez vu, vous auriez fait comme nous. Si on ne l'avait pas écouté et fait l'avortement contre sa volonté, on n'aurait pas mieux valut que Bishop. Et Don se serait totalement effondré ! Si ça peut l'aider à tenir debout, je suis prêt à prendre ce risque ! Il les voit comme l'avenir de notre famille et jusqu'à présent ses pressentiments se sont toujours révélés justes. Alors, je lui fais confiance quand il dit que tout ira bien avec eux. »

April resta silencieuse, réfléchissant intensément aux paroles de l'adolescent mutant. Les tortues la regardèrent inquiètes dû faite qu'elle cherche des arguments valables pour contre dire Léo. « D'accord si c'est ce que Donatello désir, alors j'aiderai Leather Head. Je ferais ce que je peux pour qu'il puisse supporter sa grossesse. »

Les tortues sourirent à ces paroles, Splinter courba la tête et la remercia de son aide.

Casey se leva. « Et vous pouvez compter sur moi aussi. »

Splinter sourit de plus belle, ses fils s'étaient faits des amis précieux qui étaient prêt à les aider et à les soutenir en toute circonstance.

* * *

Splinter était à côté de Donatello qui lisait un livre dans le canapé du salon. Ce dernier leva les yeux quand il entendit un bruit de vaisselle qui se brise venant de la cuisine et regarda Raphaël qui courait après Michelangelo, s'échappant loin de lui en riant. Il avait encore dû faire une blague que Raph n'avait pas appréciée.

Donatello sourit à la scène familière quand une ombre tomba sur lui, le faisant sursauter. Il croisa les yeux bleu-gris de Léonardo qui lui souriait. Don se sentit tellement bien en voyant son grand frère si attentionné qu'il lui sourit à son tour. Le jeune chef se pencha sur lui, si près qu'il put sentir à son haleine qu'il venait de boire de thé au jasmin. Le génie le regarda intriguer alors qu'il se penchait à son oreille pour lui murmurer. **_« Je veux jouer avec toi. »_**

L'adolescent se figea, les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité alors que son frère le coinça dans le canapé en le tenant par les épaules. Il paniqua quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se libérer de l'étreinte de Léo et cria. « À l'aide ! »

Il se tortilla autant qu'il put et chercha du regard autour de lui. Raphaël et Michelangelo étaient assis en tailleur sur leurs chevilles à même le sol, les regardant sans bouger, leurs yeux flamboyaient d'une lueur rosâtre malsaine. Don poussa un cri quand il sentit les doigts se refermer sur ses cuisses, il se tourna vers Splinter en l'appelant. « Père ! »

Il ne put ajouter autre chose, devant ses yeux se dérouler une scène tiré de ses pires cauchemars. Son père était étendu sur le dossier du canapé, la tête tiré en arrière dévoilait sa gorge déchirée d'où s'éjecter le sang par la carotide et la jugulaire tranchées. Sa poitrine était labourée et ouverte en deux avec les côtes qui sortaient tel des doigts osseux ensanglantés. Donatello hurla en criant son nom, sanglotant en refusant la mort de son père bien-aimé.

Devant le corps ensanglanté et frémissant de son père se tenait un homme dans un costume noir qui se tourna vers lui, dévoilant son visage.

Bishop couvert du sang de son père le regarder en souriant. Donatello hurla en se débattant comme un fou, non c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être là !

Ses frères ne pouvaient pas rester sans rien faire alors que leur père était mourant devant eux !

Son père ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça !

Il sentit alors une pression entre ses cuisses et contre son ventre, il se débattit en hurlant alors que le corps de Léo le recouvrit. Bishop vint vers eux et décapita Léonardo avec le sabre qui avait tué leur père. Donatello glapit lorsqu'il fut aspergé du sang de son aîné, Bishop repoussa le corps de son pied le faisant rouler hors de celui de Donatello et s'empara de lui. L'adolescent cria et supplia Raph et Mikey qui le regardaient alors que Bishop l'immobiliser sous lui dans le canapé. La tête de Léo qui avait roulé quelques pas plus loin pour s'arrêter sur son côté gauche, avait le visage tourner vers lui. Ses yeux vides le fixèrent et il lui dit. **_« Je veux jouer avec toi. »_**

* * *

Les cris de Donatello étaient effroyables, il devait affronter quelque chose d'horrible dans son cauchemar. Il avait appelé à l'aide, pleuré, hurlé et s'était débattu avec une force étonnante pour son état. Splinter avait essayé de joindre son fils par le plan de la méditation mais il n'y arriva pas, un mur mental le bloqua. Il devait maintenir le contact avec son front pour passer le mur mental mais Donatello se débattait tant que s'était impossible.

Léonardo et Raphaël se démenaient pour l'immobiliser sans lui faire de mal et quand finalement ils y réussirent, Don ouvrit des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il hurla en cherchant à les fuir quand il vit ses frères au-dessus de lui.

Léo se sentir revenir douloureusement à des mois en arrière, à la période où Don était terrifié rien qu'en les voyants.

Splinter leur ordonna de le maintenir immobile et il put enfin lui toucher le front suffisamment longtemps pour atteindre son esprit tourmenté. Il lui bloqua la tête et chercha son regard. Les yeux chocolat confus de son enfant finirent par le reconnaître, le fixant comme une apparition. « P… père ? »

« Tout va bien mon fils… c'était un cauchemar… »

L'adolescent resta à le regarder sans y croire puis fini par demander. « Vous êtes bien là…? »

Splinter lui caressa le front en lui répondant. « Oui mon fils. »

Donatello éclata en sanglot et chercha à se blottir contre son père, Léonardo et Raphaël le lâchèrent et regardèrent leur petit frère se coller contre Splinter pour chercher la chaleur et la sécurité des bras de leur père comme quand ils étaient enfants. Le vieux rat lui caressa la carapace avec des petits cercles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise et reste contre lui en tremblant. Quand il fut assez calme, il lui releva doucement la tête pour voir comment Donatello était. Le visage de son fils était encore confus et en état de choc. Il le coucha sur le côté et le borda avec les couvertures. Avant de faire un pas en arrière, une main lui saisit la manche et il croisa le regard paniqué de son enfant comme s'il craignait que son père disparaisse pour toujours.

Splinter lui parla doucement. « Tout va bien Donatello, je ne vais nulle part. »

Il s'assit au bord du lit, continuant de le câliner et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il resta à ses côtés pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sûr que Donatello soit profondément endormit. Splinter leva alors les yeux pour regarder ses fils ainés qui attendaient près de la porte pour ne pas effrayer leur frère.

Ils avaient une mine effroyable et le teint pâle, Splinter se rendit alors compte qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de nuit correcte depuis longtemps. Il se leva et les rejoins à la porte. « Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ? »

Ses fils s'agitèrent mal à l'aise d'avoir été percé à jour, Léonardo finit par avouer. « Je dirais depuis que l'on est rentré, en tout cas pour moi. »

Splinter ferma les yeux, lui aussi était fatigué par toutes ces nuits d'angoisse et de détresse pour ses fils. « Je vais rester auprès de Donatello cette nuit, j'aimerais que vous vous reposiez du mieux que vous pouvez. Demain nous aurons beaucoup à faire. »

Ses fils s'inclinèrent et se retirèrent.

Splinter tira un fauteuil près du lit et caressa encore une fois le front de son fils avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier pour essayer de dormir un peu.

* * *

Quand Donatello se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, il était perdu pendant un moment ne sachant plus où il était. Il resta un moment les yeux dans le vague avant de reconnaître sa chambre, il tourna la tête de côté quand il entendit une respiration légère. Il reconnut la silhouette de son père endormit dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, Don essaya de se redresser en silence mais Splinter avait les sens les plus aiguisés d'entre eux. Il ouvrit ses yeux et fixa Donatello d'un regard vif qui l'immobilisa alors que son fils lui rendant son regard en beaucoup moins vif.

« Bonjour Donatello. »

La tortue hocha la tête avant de le saluer avec une voix enrouée. « Bonjour Sensei. »

Son père se leva et vint près de lui pour lui toucher le front, constatant avec soulagement que la fièvre avait diminué. Il regarda avec tristesse le visage amincit et les traits fatigués de son fils, il lui demanda doucement. « Je vais voir si je peux te chercher à manger, veux-tu quelque chose en particulier ? »

Don secoua la tête en répondant. « Je prendrais ce qu'il reste au frigo. »

Splinter sorti de la chambre laissant son fils qui était songeur. Il n'avait envie de rien, il sentit la fatigue s'abattre sur lui. Il se coucha et remonta les couvertures sur sa tête, ses jambes lui gratter mais il les ignora aisément. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est dormir et ne pas rêver, juste oublier, sombrer dans le noir et tout oublier.

C'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

**To be continued… l'année prochaine avec La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur !**

**à bientôt et bonne année 2015 !**


End file.
